Elite Angels, Elite Demons
by EternalHime
Summary: Rei has a premonition about all hell breaking out on Earth below Heaven. It's up to the Elite five Angels to stop the Elite five Demons and save the Earth from all peril. But the son of Satan has a secret and it's bound to destroy Earth, Heaven and Hell.
1. The premonition

Authors note: All I have to say is … Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 1

_All of Hell was unleashed upon Earth. People screamed, building toppled, and people died. Five figures watched and five figures used all of their power to try and stop it. The first five figures were five men hidden in the shadows surrounded by the main element of their choice. _

_The aura around them was that of pure darkness, nothing but darkness._

_The second group of figures was woman. The main element of their choice surrounded them. You could feel their rage, the aura surrounding them that of anger._

_But there was a sense of holiness in their features. A purity and beauty only an Angel could behold. These five women were Angels and the five men were Demons. _

_One male decided to start their little rendezvous and threw and energy ball of fire towards the Angels. They scattered………And so the battle began._

Mars shot up in her bed, eyes wide open. Perspiration covered her body as she placed a hand to her wet forehead, contemplating the contents of her dream. It felt so real to her. She began to worry.

Was this really going to happen? Her dreams were rarely wrong they often proved true in the future. She would have to gather her friends, who lived with her, scattered across Heaven, and speak with them about with dream.

It had been a long time since she had seen them. A smile replaced the worried frown on her lips. It would be nice to reunite with them, though the reason still worried her. Moments later she fell back into a dreamless sleep, hoping this dream was just that: a dream.

The next day Mars traveled to the Moon castle to inform Moon of her dream.

The beautiful castle was made out of a misty, white crystal that glimmered and shined. She began to feel giddy, though her façade revealed nothing. She couldn't wait to see her princess again.

Mars stood looking at all of the happy people that bustled around the Moon castle. They whispered and stared at her, knowing who she was. Her dress and wings gave it away. It was a flowing, red silk dress with long belled sleeves. Its low neckline was trimmed with silver, indicating that she was a Higher Angel, lower only to those who had founded all living things. The trimming on the bottom of her dress, the bottom of the belled sleeves and on each flap of the slit that went up to her right lower thigh were also trimmed with silver.

She opened her beautiful red wings and the bystanders parted almost immediately, watching her closely as she strode into the large castle doors. The servants in the castle only watched in awe, just like the bystanders outside of the castle, as the Higher Angel paid them no mind and walked towards and elaborately marked door.

Squiggly lines of gold, silver and white covered the door along with five golden stars.

She put one finger on each of the stars and chanted words in a different language. The doors slowly opened to reveal a cozy looking room. Plump furnishings were placed randomly around the room.

In the middle of the coziest part of the room, where five steps on led down on four sides, on top of bunches of pillows, was the woman Mars was looking for. She was quietly sipping a glass of water and eating a small cluster of grapes. Her silver hair, done up in odango's, flowed around her and followed her every move. Her dress, the same as Mars' but white, rustled as she looked up to see who entered the room.

Her crystal blue eyes widened as a large smile was placed on her pink lips.

"Mars!" she exclaimed, unfolding her silver wings. She stood up and gracefully moved up the steps. She walked over to her friend and gave her a big hug, placing the water and grapes on a nearby table.

"Long time, no see princess," she smiled, hugging the girl back.

"Oh you know what I think about all of that princess stuff Mars, no need to be formal, we're alone. So, why the sudden appearance? We haven't seen each other for years yet here you are," Moon asked pulling away from the hug.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Mars asked playfully as she frowned and placed her hands on her hips in mock hurt.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!" Moon exclaimed placing a hand on the Fire Angels shoulder.

"I know, I'm just playing with you, but the reason I came is not a happy one," she said so low, almost a whisper, her happy appearance turning into a serious one.

Moons smile too faded as she looked at how serious Mars was.

"What's going on?" she asked taking her hand away from the fiery haired girl.

"Moon, I had a vision. Hell is unleashing five powerful Demons on Earth. It was as if the Demons were looking for something but having fun in torturing the people as they looked. Moon, a horrible plan has been unleashed upon the inhabitants of Earth," Mars explained to her silver haired friend.

She could see Moons eyes widen in horror as she heard the news.

"We must go and stop them!" she explained as she and Mars strode out of the room in a polite mannered rush.

They finally reached a room with pure gold doors. They both put their hands on it and chanted in an ancient language. Soon the doors opened to reveal a large storage closet. Inside of it were swords of all kinds, bows and arrows, bo staffs and many other kinds of weapons.

The two girls slowly walked to the back of the room where five bags seemed to stand out from all of the other weapons.

The first one was white and gold with silver stars adorning it. The second one was blue and had a portrait of a serene pond view with swans and cattails surrounding it. The third was red and had a Phoenix bursting into flames. The fourth was light green and had dark green vines crawling all over the bag. All different kinds of flowers covered the vines. The fifth one was orange and was covered in yellow and blue hearts.

Moon and Mars took the five bags. Mars sighed.

"You know," she began, "they only told us to use these in the utmost emergencies. Do you really think that this is one of them?"

Moon frowned. "I don't know. Tell me more about this dream of yours."

Mars closed her eyes and thought to the dream she had had the previous night. "There were five Demons," she said, eyes still closed. They seemed extremely powerful, even more so than ourselves. But…"

"But…" Moon questioned, urging her friend to go on.

"I don't know, it was just a dream, I couldn't get much out of it," Mars looked to the ground in frustration. Moon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should take them. If these Demons are as powerful as you say they are, then I believe we should take them just in case Mars. If they are more powerful than us and we didn't take them, think of how that would come out to. But if we do take them we'll be more prepared." The silver haired girl dropped her hand from her friends shoulder and took three of the bags. "You grab the last two."

Mars looked at her dear friend and smiled. Moon felt her eyes on her and turned to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mars grabbed the two bags and thought of how her friend had grown up over the years.

"No Mars, tell me!" she whined. "Please???"

Mars laughed as she and Moon began on their way out of the Moon castle and towards the Mercury castle. Maybe she hadn't changed that much after all.

When they reached the castle they could see happy people bustling around. They witnessed a girl and a guy bump into each other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was reading my book and wasn't watching where I was going!" she said as she dusted her self off and picked up her book.

"That's alright ma'am just be more careful next time," the man replied and they separated.

The people who lived around the Mercury Castle were known to be the kindest of all people and major book worms.

Like at the Moon Castle the crowds seemed to stop and stare at them, whispering. They simply walked silently towards the castle and stepped inside large blue crystal doors.

They strode gracefully down the halls in search for a certain door they knew Mercury would be in.

Soon they found that door. Mars stepped forwards and pushed the large oak doors. Stepping inside she smirked and walked towards a girl on a tall sliding ladder. Books shelves covered ever wall and filled the room up to the ceiling.

"Boo," Mars said nonchalantly, her hands on her hips. The girl almost fell off the ladder in surprise. A book slipped from her hand.

"Oh no, catch it!" she cried as it slipped into Mars' hands easily. The girl slid down the ladder sides.

Her dress was the same as Mars', but a light blue. Her blue hair had grown to mid back and was almost perfectly straight. Two braids from the front of her hair traveled to the back and then flowed down in regular hair.

"Got it," Mars held the book in the air and handed it to the blue haired girl.

"So, to what do I owe the honor?" she asked as she took the book and set it down on a table to her left. "It's been so long, what's been up with you two?"

"It has been a long there's no time to chit chat. The reason we are here is that Mars had a bad dream," Moon said looking at the serious expression on Mercury's face.

"What's going on?" Mercury asked. Mars informed her of her dream, what little parts she could remember.

"And here's your bag from Auntie Athena," Mars said handed her the blue bag with the pond scene. "Remember, we are not to open them until we are all together."

"Right," Mercury said as she hulled the bag over her shoulder. "I'm guessing we're on our way to the Jupiter Castle, right?"

Her two Angel companions nodded and they started on their way.

Soon they had come to the Jupiter Castle. Walking in, Moon handed Mars her bag in exchange for her own, the girls chatted with one another, catching up until they came to two large glass doors leading out into a garden.

She was playing around with a rose on her fingers, and humming a quiet tune. Her dress, the same as Mercury's and Mars's, but a nice light green. Her hair had grown and now went a little past her backside. It was out of its usual ponytail and flowed in waves of curls around her. There were a couple of random braids here and there in her hair and around her head was a small crown she made herself out of daisies.

She slowly looked up to see who had entered her garden and a petite smile was placed upon her rosy lips.

"Mercury, Mars, Princess, how very nice to see you!" she said as she stood up and walked over to the three other Angels.

"Jupiter," Moon sighed. "What have I told you about that princess stuff? It drives me crazy. Like I said with Mars, we're alone, no need to be formal."

Jupiter placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Of course Moon, so what's the occasion of the visit?" she asked eyeing each girl.

Mars frowned. "I had a dream last night…" she explained her dream to her friend.

"Hmm, this is serious," Jupiter tossed the rose to the side and began to walk out. "We better be on our way to get Venus." Mars, Moon and Mercury nodded and followed her back through the Jupiter Castle.

"Oh Jupiter, wait," Mars stopped the auburn haired beauty.

Jupiter raised her eyes questioningly. "What is it Mars?" Mars handed her the bag with the vines.

"Here, it's from Auntie Hera." Jupiter nodded and the girls continued on their way.

When they reached the beautiful Venus Castle, they found Venus in her room.

She sat in the middle of a bunch of pillows, brushing her hair and softly humming. She had stopped wearing her red bow and her golden locks had grown a bit. In her ear was a single yellow tulip.

She looked up and laughed a joyous laugh as she stood up walked out of the pillows. Her golden dress moved with her every move and her golden wings spread as she stumbled out of the pillows and over to the four women.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, P—," she was cut off by Moons hand. Venus smirked.

"And Moon," she said. "What a wonderful surprise, but may I curiously ask, what is your happenings here?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Mars told her of her dream. "And here's your bag, it's from Aunt Aphrodite," Mars handed the golden haired Angel her bag."

"And now that we're all together we can open them," Venus summed up and she grabbed her bag from Mars and nodded her thanks. "Come sit and we shall." She led them over to the pillows and sat them down.

"Three, two, one!" Moon said and each girl opened their bags only to look in awe.

………………………..

Read and Review!

EternalHime


	2. The fighting instruments

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 2

"Luckily we are Angels that have killed before, or else we would faint at the sight of these," Mercury whispered as she took out all of the things in her bag and spread them out.

The inhabitants of Heaven all have vowed never to kill. It was forbidden to keep any sort of weapon in a house.

But these five Angels were there for a purpose. They were the Elite Five, Angels that watched over the creatures of the middle area, Earth. They were the ones chosen for the job, killing off the Demons that decided to creep out of Hell or were sent on a mission by Satan.

The strange thing was that whenever they had succeeded in killing a Demon, the Demon would repeat the same thing. "The Elite Five will kill you, and you won't be able to stop their search."

The Angels looked in wonder at the weapons strewn about in front of them.

In front of Moon there were two daggers, a long sword that was almost as big as she was, a boomerang, eight ninja stars, a staff, a letter, and a headdress. The staff was silver with a clear crystal on top. On the staff was a crescent moon. Near the top of the staff was a star, and near the bottom there was a star. And on each side of the golden crescent moon, there were two silver stars.

In front of Mercury there were two daggers, two long curved swords, a long pole with two pointed ends, eight ninja stars, a staff, a letter, and a headdress. The staff was silver with a light blue crystal on top. On the staff was the sign of Mercury. Near the top of the staff was a gold star, near the bottom there was a golden star. And on each side of the Mercury symbol, there were two silver stars.

In front of Mars there were three daggers, two katanas, a sword that was almost as long as Moons, eight ninja stars, a staff, a letter, and a headdress. The staff was silver with a light red crystal on top. On the staff was the sign of Mars. Near the top of the staff was a gold star, near the bottom there was a golden star. And on each side of the Mars symbol, there were two silver stars.

In front of Jupiter there were four daggers, a bow that was made out of the finest wood, a quiver of arrows, two swords that had two little handles next to the one in the middle, eight ninja stars, a staff, a letter, and headdress. The staff was silver with a light green crystal on top. On the staff was the sign of Jupiter. Near the top of the staff was a gold star, near the bottom there was a golden star. And on each side of the Jupiter symbol there were two silver stars.

In front of Venus there were four daggers, a bow that was made out of the finest ivory, a quiver of arrows, two long swords that were each half the size of Moon and Mars', eight ninja stars, a staff, a letter, and a headdress. The staff was silver with a light orange crystal on top. On the staff was the sign of Venus. Near the top of the staff was a gold star, near the bottom there was a golden star. And on each side of the Venus symbol there were two silver stars.

"Wow, look at all these!" Venus exclaimed fingering her swords.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jupiter said softly lifting up her bow and inspecting the fine markings engraved in it.

"Look at these headdresses!" Mercury exclaimed lifting hers up gingerly.

Each looked similar to the other ones. Each had a string of four diamonds on each side and in the middle of the diamonds were two of their favorite stone. Then in the middle of their favorite stones was a small tear shaped pearl.

"They're beautiful," Mars whispered in slight awe, also carefully picking hers up and inspecting it.

"I wonder what all of this is for, and what do these letters say?" Moon questioned picking up her letter and flipping it back and forth in her hands.

"They since our aunts gave us the bags then these letters must be from father, Zeus," Ami concluded as she too picked hers up.

"Well, let's open them and see what's inside," Mars said as she started to tear the off- white paper envelope. The other girls followed her lead and started to tear theirs open too.


	3. Letters of information

Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 3

Moon's letter:

Ah, my dear lovely moon. My, you sure have grown since you came here. My Elite team is stronger with your kindness. These fighting instruments are for you to go forth and fight the Elite Five Demons. Your staff is called WindWalker. Yes, I know, you are not the Angel of wind but as you will see later on there will be many changes to your powers on this mission. To use it just call out its name. Be careful with that boomerang of yours. When you throw it, it will come back to you so be expecting it. Next we come to the headdress. This particular headdress is called Keidenklida. To use your other instruments of power you must be wearing this headdress. If you are not, then the sword will become too heavy, the boomerang will not come back, your staff shall become a wooden stick, and your ninja stars and daggers shall turn to ash. Make sure the enemy does not know about this, or else you shall be in grave danger. On a lighter note, you shall be receiving your guardian. I've chosen an animal that you may not usually choose. You girls need to expand your horizon. He is named Nabrella, treat him well my Angel and remember to always believe in your friends.

Mercury's letter:

My darling Mercury. Your smarts have grown since you've become an Angel. My Elite team has grown superbly strong with your guidance and knowledge. These fighting instruments are for you to go forth and fight Satan's Elite Demons. Your staff is called StormWake. I know that you are not the Angel of storms, but a lot of your powers shall be changed on this mission. To use the staff just call out its name. Be careful with those two swords of yours. Sometimes the whistling sound they make may not always be a nice sound. You shall find out the meaning to the whistling sound later on, but when you do figure out what it is your headdress will improve it. Your headdress is called Zahelna. To use your other instruments of power, you must be wearing this headdress. If you are not, then your swords shall shatter, your Bo stick shall be splintered, your staff shall become a wooden stick, and your ninja stars and daggers shall turn to ash. Make sure the enemy does not know about this or else you shall be in grave danger. On a lighter note, you shall be receiving your new guardian. It will not be an animal that you usually would not have picked. You need to expand your horizon. She is named Nessaria, and I know you shall treat her well my dear Angel. May the light be with you.

Mars' letter:

Ah, my firecracker Mars. Your spiritual powers have improved, ne? The Elite team has become so strong because of your spiritual strengths. These fighting instruments are for you to fight against the evil demons of Satan. Your staff is called LightWave. Yes, I know that you are not the Angel of light, but you shall notice that a lot of your powers are going to be changed. To use the staff just called out its name. I must warn you that those katanas you wield can be extremely sharp and will never dull. That is unless you are not wearing your headdress. Your headdress is called Hecathio. You must be wearing it at all times. If you are not wearing this headdress then your katanas will dull and then shatter at the slightest touch, your other sword shall also shatter, your staff shall become a wooden stick, and your daggers and ninja stars shall turn to ash. Make sure that the enemy does not know about this or you shall be in grave danger. On a lighter note, I have decided to give you a guardian. This animal may not be one that you would usually choose, for I have seen that you girls need to expand your horizon. Your guardians name is Forseitha. Treat her well as I know you can my dear Angel and never loose faith or hope.

Jupiter's letter:

My dear child of wood. I believe that you have joined with the plants. I believe you treat them well as do they you. My Elite team has become so strong because of your strength in will and in muscle. These fighting instruments are for you to fight against the evil creatures Satan has bestowed upon the poor inhabitants of Earth. Your staff is called FireDancer. I know that you are not the Angel of fire but as you shall notice on this mission, a lot of your powers shall be changed. To use your staff just call out its name. I must warn you that if the correct words are said then the tips of your arrows will be touched with a deadly poison. Do not touch the tips of your arrows at the time when they are touched with the poison or you shall come down with a terrible illness. All of your powers will only work if you are wearing your headdress. Your headdress is called Madesinko. If you are not wearing this headdress, then your bow will break, your arrows will crumble, your swords will shatter, your staff will become a wooden stick, and your ninja stars and daggers will turn to ash. Make sure that the enemy does not know about the headdress or you shall be n grave danger. On a lighter note, I have decided to give you a guardian. Her name is Havenixa, and treat her well my rose. And remember to trust your heart.

Venus' Letter:

My beautiful child of love! Your golden radiance blinds me! I believe that you have had a ball using Cupids arrows sometimes ne? My Elite team has become strong with your leadership and persuasive ways. These fighting instruments are for you to fight against the creatures of Satan, who have begun to raid the earth below us. Your staff is called IceTear. I know that you are not the Angel of ice, but you will notice on this mission that a lot of your powers change. To use your staff just call out its name. I must warn you that if the correct words are said, then the tips of your arrows shall be touched with a deadly poison. Do not touch the tips of your arrows at the time when they are touched with the poison or you shall come down with a terrible illness. Your powers will only work when you are wearing your headdress. Your headdress is named Chepanalie. If you are not wearing this headdress at all times, then your bow will break, your arrows will crumble, your swords shall shatter, your staff will become a wooden stick, and your ninja stars and daggers will turn to ash. Make sure that the enemy does not know about this or else you shall be in grave danger. On a lighter note, I have decided that you shall have a guardian. His name is Sabonia. Treat him well. Remember my child of beauty, never stop believing in yourself.

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It only took me awhile to get it out because I was just in Spain and I didn't have any time or internet. But now I have both so I'll update soon after this one too. Ciao!

THANKS A MILLION TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!


	4. The departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 4

As soon as each Angel finished reading her letter, the headdresses disappeared and reappeared on their heads.

"So we can never take these off?" Moon asked lightly fingering the jewels.

"That's what it said in the letter," Mars said. "But I don't understand. How are we supposed to carry around all of these fighting instruments?"

"Well, if you think about it the answer is quite easy," Mercury started. "Usually fighting instruments do not have names, unless they are important. Since our staffs have names, like mine is StormWake, then we must either call out the names of our staffs, or the names of our headdress'. And before you say anything about how to make them disappear," Mercury stated, eyeing Venus who clamped her mouth shut, "we must just think of them disappearing. Or at least that's my guess."

"Sounds like a reasonable guess to me," Jupiter said shrugging her shoulders. "But I am also guessing that we are going to be living down on Earth for the period of time that we are going to be on this mission, right?" After getting four nods she continued. "Well then what are we going to tell everyone about our headdresses? I mean, why we wear them."

"We're going to have to tell everyone that we're sisters," Venus replied with a heavy sigh. Four pairs of eyes looked at her strangely.

"Why will we have to do that?" Mars asked, one slender eyebrow rising.

"We'll have to tell the people that we are sisters because we will also have to tell them that we are from a small tribe on the outskirts of Europe and wearing our headdresses are our way of worshiping our goddess," Venus finished, nodding in satisfaction.

"Sounds good to me," Moon said giving Venus a high-five.

Mars, Mercury and Jupiter sweatdropped. "Well, it's the only thing we've got," Jupiter said softly as Mars and Mercury looked at her incredulously.

"There is no tribe on the outskirts of Europe! There isn't even an outskirts of Europe!" Mercury cried flinging her hands into the air.

"Calm down Mercury! Goodness, it was just a suggestion and anyway it's not like they'll really question us about it," Venus said trying to calm down her exasperated friend.

"Good thing that in Heaven you know every language there is to know," Rei said tiredly.

"Yeah, good thing. Are we ready to head out?" Jupiter said as she lay down and put her hands behind her head, doing the complete opposite of what she just asked.

"What? Leave? Now?" Moon questioned quickly.

"Yeah, think about it Moon. We want to stop these guys doing what ever their doing--."

"Probably taking innocent lives," Jupiter cut off Venus.

"Ahem, as I was saying. We just want to stop them before they get out of control, so it's best if we get on it right away," Venus finished.

"What about the Elite Four? Will they be going on this mission too?" Mercury asked about her other good friends, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"Nay, they're already on a mission to stop some class three demons in Australia," Mars informed everyone.

"Only class three? They are so much better than that. Why don't they take on class two?" Venus asked as she copied Jupiter's moves and lay down on her back.

"Why don't they take on these class one demons we're about to go against? They probably could do a lot better than we are going to do," Moon said sighing and resting her head on her hands. She must admit she missed the Elite Four. They hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

"It's probably our destiny," Mars replied.

"Our destiny? What do you mean by that?" Mercury questioned.

"Well think about it. Why should we go against these class one Demons while we usually go against class two and the Elite four usually take on the class one? Now they're in Australia going up against class three Demons and we're about to go up against the Elite Five Demons of Hell. Isn't that just a bit strange to you?" She explained.

"Yeah, strange," Venus agreed as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Maybe it's our time to die," Mercury said quietly looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

"What? Die? Mercury, what gave you that idea?" Moon asked quickly slightly leaning over to her left where her friend was looking down.

"Well think about it. We may already be partially dead because nobody in Heaven or Hell can live without a spirit right?"

"Yes, but—."

"Let me finish Jupiter. Our souls, you must admit, are not completely pure. We have killed, though they may be just youma they were living, breathing, and talking creatures just like us. Just their hearts darkened by an evil influence. When we," Mercury swallowed then continued, "When we killed them we set their souls free to live in the after life, their destination most likely Hell."

Mercury stopped for a while seeing if the other Angels wanted her to continue.

"Go on," Mars encouraged, basically reading her thoughts.

"Well, with killing them but keeping many innocent people safe we border on the line of Heaven and Hell. Our spirits are supposed to be lost ones, those who stay on Earth while no one can see them, until whatever job they need done is done. But we were sent to Heaven after all of the Negaverse was destroyed along with Galaxia, because the people were safe and there was no more need for immortals to protect them. Our skills are so great that we are needed to protect the Earthlings once again from evil. But what if this is the last of all evil? What will we do? There will be no more need for us."

Venus chuckled as she stood up, walked over to Mercury and sat beside her.

"You know Mercury, for such a genius you sure are stupid," she said as she giggled again at Mercury's facial expression. "Number one, there will never be an end of evil because if there was then there would be no good. Two, Ami if there ever was an end to evil, which will most likely never happen, then don't you think that the Elders are to give us a break? We've fought so long in our life times that don't you thing we get to live a life of being a normal person?"

"Hmm, yes, I believe that would be nice," Mercury said, thinking herself dumb for even thinking that it was their time to die.

"And now," Jupiter started, "we have to continue with our mission."

"Correct. First of all we can't say that we're sisters because we look nothing alike. So we say that we're a group of teens traveling from the island of Cyprus and our headdresses are a way of worshiping our god," Mars said, tweaking the facts a bit.

"Hmm, that sounds better," Moon pondered placing her hand on her chin.

"What? My idea wasn't good enough?" Venus mumbled as she slightly glared at Mars.

"Your idea was fine, I just tweaked it a bit to make it sound more realistic," Mars said as she moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Humph, whatever. Let's just get this mission over with." With that small statement Venus tried Mercury's method and imagined the bag disappearing. Unsurprisingly it worked.

The four other Angels followed suit and made their fighting instruments disappear.

"Time for teleportation!" Moon said giddily as she hopped up and joined hands with her friends.

Mercury led the chant.

"The ice and water is deep within."

"The heart of nature to guide my strength."

"The light in my heart over darkness I shall grant."

"The fire in my eyes shall unmercifully dance."

"Let the Moon guide my heart and the hearts of my court."

"To Japan we shall depart, Elite teleport!"

In a flash of blue, green, orange, red, and silver the Elite five Angels stood there no more.

Sorry that it took me awhile to update, first I was in Spain and then I had a soccer tournament. Oh, and sorry that the first few chapters were a bit repetitive. I had to write what each letter said because none of them had the other letters so they didn't know what it said so I had to repeat it for each letter. Well, it's hard to explain but anyway, I shall not be repetitive anymore! Please read and review!!!

EternalHime


	5. Reaching Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 5

When the Angels arrived on Earth it was totally and completely dark. This was when they realized that they were not on the sidewalk of a city or in a park, but they were in a thick forest.

Except for the faint glow of a crescent moon and the light twinkle of the few stars that were in the sky, the Angels had no light.

"Why don't we just make little balls of light so we can actually see!" Venus complained.

"Because if we use our powers the class 1 Demons will easily find us by our energy readings," Mercury simply explained.

"Well then how are we going to get out of here?" Venus complained some more.

"Venus hush. You must remember that Satan is still sending out his minor demons too. Many of them are probably in this forest right now," Mars reminded the angry blonde.

Venus stuck her nose in the air but didn't say a word. The other girls looked at her pleadingly, asking her not to fight with them. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Now to change into our civilian forms," she said.

"Oh right. Remember, we only transform into the Elite Five when we run into the class 1 Demons. No sooner," Jupiter reminded, pointing her finger.

"Right," Moon said as she closed her eyes and stuck her arms out. With a deep breath she changed into her civilian form. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a white jean jacket over it along with a swishy white skirt that went a little past her knees. On her feet was a pair of blue flip-flops. Her hair had been put up into a ponytail and was trailing down her back

The other Angels followed her lead.

Mercury had on a blue summer dress which had white flowers printed on it. On her feet were a pair of sandals like Moons but they were white. In her hair was a cris-cross pattern.

Mars had on a pair of light jeans that hugged her skin snuggly. Her top was a nice black tank top. Her hair was put into a loose braid and hung down her back. Her shoes were black gym shoes and on her head was a black headband.

Jupiter wore a pair of cut off jean shorts with a white and green polka dotted scarf wrapped in the loops. Her shirt was a loose green shirt that was tied to the side showing off a diamond in her belly button. On her feet were white gym shoes and her hair was just down.

Venus wore a small leather skirt with a chain around her waist. Her shirt was a red halter top that had a pink heart in the middle. Her hair was put into a long braid and on her feet were high heeled black strap sandals.

"This is what I wore when I was last in my civilian form?!" Venus, now Minako, cried out looking at her outfit.

"Where were we going?" Ami asked looking at her outfit also.

"Hmm, I don't know and right now I don't care. Let's just find a place to stay," Rei said as she tried to suppress a yawn and failing miserably.

"But we don't have any money," Usagi pointed out digging into the pocket of her jean jacket and pulling out some yen. "Then again, maybe we do."

Frantically the other girls looked in their pockets for any type of money. Some was found in each pocket except for Minako.

"Why didn't you look for any money Minako?" Makoto asked the blonde Angel.

"Well, I don't have any pockets at all so how could I have any money?"

"I suggest you look down your shirt," Rei said nonchalantly.

"What? Why down my …… Ooooh! I see," Minako replied pulling out a large wad of yen. "But how did you know it was there?"

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess. Now can we please get out of this forest and find an inn please? I really don't feel like fighting some stupid Demons right now," Rei said as anxiety kicked in.

"Right, an inn," Ami said as she began to walk one way in the forest.

"Wait Ami. How do you know that's the right way?" Makoto asked the genius.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "We have to start somewhere," she replied.

The others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Makoto said following her.

2 hours later ………

"Ami! I think this is the first time that you've ever been wrong in a long time!" Usagi complained. "We're reaching nowhere!"

"Oh is that so?" Ami said as she pointed ahead of her where the lights of the city twinkled brightly.

"Civilization!" Makoto cried as she, Minako and Usagi started to run towards the lights.

Ami turned to Rei and smiled. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she giggled as she ran ahead of the shocked girl.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Rei called out as she ran after the group.

……………………………………………………………………………

"When will they show their power?! They have go to be senseless Angels and use their powers. All Angels are senseless," a man cried as he paced back and forth in what seemed to be a cave.

"Patients is a virtue, Duo," a young blond man said nonchalantly.

"You mean patients is the virtue that I do not hold. I mean can't we just scope the city looking for them? I mean, it can't be that hard to spot an Angel," the one named Duo ranted.

"We could or we could just look here," said another man, but this voice was emotionless.

Five men gathered around what seemed to be a large computer to see 5 blinking dots. One was silver, one was blue, one red, one green and one orange.

"Now where are they?" Duo asked yet again.

The one who spoke emotionlessly looked uncaringly at Duo.

"Jeez Heero, you don't have to look at me like that. It was a simple question," Duo replied to the stare.

"He's looking at you because the location is right in front of you, idiot," a man with slick black hair said.

"Yeah, well the question came out before I could analyze," Duo said sticking his tongue out at the black haired man.

"You know, for the son of Satan you sure are childish," another man said. His hair was brown with a large bang covering one of his eyes.

"Yeah, well for a class one Demon you sure do look stupid, Trowa," was Duo's comeback as Trowa's eyes turned a bright green color.

"Calm down both of you. We need to find these Angels and get this job done with. They're in the forest right outside of city and heading towards it," the blond one said calming the two down.

"Right Quatre," the black haired one said. "Now let's got a move on and kick their asses while they're unprepared.

"No Wufei," Heero said quietly, inspecting the screen.

"And why not O' Mighty One?" Wufei said growling at the brown haired man.

A rare, sickening smirk came onto Heero's face. "I say we have some fun with them first."

Well, I got the boys in this chapter at least. It's going pretty slow now, but I promise that it'll speed up in the next few chapters. Please read and review!

EternalHime


	6. One of the Canis genus

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 6

Usagi ran out of the cluster of trees in a burst of energy. "Ah!" she cried. "Civilization! Light! Concrete!" As she kissed the sidewalk the other Angels came out of the forest.

"Uh, Usagi. Get your mouth off of the dirty ground," Rei said as her face scrunched up in disgust.

Each girl sweatdropped as Usagi stood up and started to spit onto the forest grounds.

Soon the Angels were walking down the street acting like a couple of regular, old teenagers.

"So where are we going to stay?" Minako asked as she stuck her hands behind her head and winked at a guy who was staring at her.

Rei rolled her eyes at the blond's actions and replied. "I believe that we should just stay at the same place that we stayed at before."

"Nay. If by the off chance that the same people work there, they would obviously notice us," Ami reminded all.

"Ugh. Do you really thing that they would still be working there? I mean, the last time we came to Earth was basically a year ago," Makoto said. She was getting tired and really wanted to crash for the night.

"It's possible. Let's just find some other place and we'll look for jobs in the –," Ami was cut off as she came in contact with something hard.

"Ouch!" she cried as she rubbed her forehead. Without opening her eyes she said, "Please don't tell me I ran into a poll."

"Oh no Ami, it's much hotter than a poll," Minako's voice rang out.

Out of confusion Ami opened her eyes to look up at the 'hot poll.'

Oh yes. It was much hotter than a poll. And there were five of them.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry. I was conversing with my friends and wasn't watching where I was going. Please accept my apology."

"Hn. Just watch where you're going next time," the man said not in a kind way, but it wasn't so harsh. He had black hair pulled into a cute little ponytail.

"Five beautiful ladies like you shouldn't be out this late. Have you not heard of the attacks?" A brown haired one said. His hair was pulled back into a neat braid.

"Attacks?" Rei asked, her eyes flashing to the boy.

"Duo, there is no need to scare them. Just issue a warning," a blond one said. "Yes, attacks. It is said that there are four vicious murderers out here during the night that hunt out young unaware women. Shouldn't you be scared?"

"Scared?" Makoto asked, her frown deepening.

"Yes, we are scared. It's just that we need a place to stay and we have little money," Ami said cutting off what ever more Makoto was about to say.

"Where is your luggage?" Another brown haired boy asked, his long bang covering up one of his green eyes.

The girls looked down at their feet as if trying to make luggage appear.

Usagi stepped up. "If you'll please not tell a soul. We're runaways.

Our –," she stopped as a fake sniffle came out. "Our parents weren't the best people on Earth." Fake tears started to roll down her creamy cheeks.

"All of your parents?" the last man asked. He had very messy, unruly brown hair.

"If you haven't guessed already. Our parents were in it together. They thought …… They thought ……" Minako joined in with Usagi as fake tears began to roll down her cheeks also.

Makoto comforted Minako, adding to part of the show. "They thought they could sell us to other men for money," she said as fake tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"We know that they loved us somewhere in their hearts but they were desperate for money. And we were their only choice for they would not resort to stealing," Rei said as she hugged herself and sniffled.

"Though we've been tainted, we still believe we can move on," Ami finished. "And that's why we have no luggage."

"I'm deeply sorry to have rendered up the reason to your running away. Now if you do not mind we need to be on our way," and with that, the blond one and the other men left the crying girls on the sidewalk.

After they disappeared the girls stopped their fake crying.

"Well! You would think simple civilians would care for some damaged girls," Usagi said wiping her tears away.

"I don't think those were simple civilians Usagi," Rei said as she stared at where the men had once stood.

"Yeah, something didn't feel right about them. It seemed like they were trying to scare us off," Makoto said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes that too. But their aura, something's not right about them. Girls, I have a bad feeling," Rei concluded as her frown deepened.

"I'm sure that those were probably just class 4 Demons. Nothing big, they were just trying to make us scared," Ami said as if it were nothing. "Now let's find somewhere to sleep, I'm pooped!"

Walking along they found a simple inn where the amount of money they had would hold them off for a bit.

"What should we do for room arrangements?" Usagi asked as they stepped inside of the inn building.

"Well, I believe that Rei should not be with Usagi, you never know what could happen in that room. Usagi and Minako will probably stay up talking all night. So I guess we should do me and Usagi then Minako, Rei, and Makoto."

"All right Ami, sounds good to me," Rei said as she took the key that the man at the counter was holding out for her as Ami took the other.

As they stepped into the elevator Minako came up with a good question. "Do you really think that there are murderers out there?"

"I believe they were just trying to scare us, those stupid class 4 Demons," Makoto said as she took her two hands and rested them on her hip.

"I something wrong with your hip Mako-chan?" Usagi asked the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's just an easier way of placing your hands on your knees," She explained.

"Oh," Usagi said as she tried it herself. "Hmm, it does work. And it's better than leaning over."

"Well you learn something new every day," Rei rolled her eyes as the elevator door rang.

Each stepped off and headed towards the numbers 251 and 253.

"We have…… 253. I guess we'll see you guys in the morning. At what time should we get up?" Minako asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's say around 8:30?" Ami said as she placed the key into the door of her room.

"8:30?!" Usagi cried out as she stepped into the room and slammed the door shut.

The three standing outside rolled their eyes and also stepped into their room. The rooms weren't too bad, two bunk beads, a bathroom, a small kitchen that was basically the dining room too. Then next to that was a small living room with a small TV.

"Eh, not bad. I still don't want to live here for the next two weeks though," Rei said as she plopped down onto one of the beds, making a symphony of springs come alive.

"At least there isn't any dust," Makoto said wiping her finger over one of the tables, pulling up a slightly gray finger. "Okay, make that barely any dust."

"Mmm, let's just go to sleep, I am so tired. But I am not sleeping in these clothes!" Minako exclaimed as she remembered what she was wearing.

"Hmm, then I guess you'll have to sleep in the nude cause there's nothing else to wear," Rei giggled as she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Nuh uh! I am going out to buy me some clothes! I don't even care if those murderer dudes come after me, I am not sleeping in these clothes," and with that Minako stomped out of the room.

"Minako! You can't go out there by yourself! You'll totally get lost!" Rei cried as she hopped off of the bed and ran out of the door after Minako.

"Hey don't leave me here alone!" Makoto said as she grabbed the key and ran out after the two Angels.

"Minako, I cannot believe you dragged me out here!" Rei said harshly as she threw her hands up into the air.

"I didn't drag you out here! You followed me!" Minako retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think that there will be a place open this late?" Makoto asked putting her hands behind her head.

"Makoto! Your not helping!" They yelled together.

"Sorry, sorry ……… wait. Did you hear that?" Makoto asked as she put her hand up and shushed the two others.

"Stop trying to scare us Makoto, it's not funny!" Minako yelled as she stomped her foot like a child.

"No, no. I'm not kidding! See! There it is again," Surprisingly the three were next to the forest that they had first come out of.

"I don't hear anything Mako – wait. I hear it," Rei said as she slowly cupped her ear.

"Guys! This isn't funn –."

"Shh!" Rei and Makoto shushed Minako as they strained to hear whatever Minako couldn't.

Then there was a loud SNAP! And even Minako heard it.

"It's an animal. I can't tell what kind. Let me see if I can reach it," Rei said as she placed her hands to the sides of her head. A red glow surrounded her and it started to slowly pulse.

Rei was looking for the source within her head. A gray mist was all around, with green pulsing lights, which indicated the trees. Quickly she caught a quick glance of purple, when she was pulled out of her state.

"It seems to be an animal of the Canis genus. But I couldn't get the full reading on it, I was pulled out," Rei said rubbing her eyes.

"That's because it's right there," Makoto said nonchalantly pointing at a growling wolf on the sidewalk in front of them. Its glowing eyes glared at them as it bared its sharp, bloodthirsty canines.

"Hmm, oh yes it would seem that it is."

And with that the wolf lunged.

Just barely dodging it Minako turned around quickly. "Damn! That thing is fast!" The wolf skid on the ground then twisted around to face the girls once again.

This time the wolf lunged at Makoto. Grabbing a bit of her shoulder it grabbed on, digging its claws into her flesh. Makoto let out a small grunt as she pulled the wolf off of her shoulder spraying blood onto herself and her opponent. After that job was done she hurled it against a lamppost. With a thud it hit the ground.

Minako started to walk over to the wolf as if in a trance, as Rei walked over to Makoto to check on her wounds.

"Boy, you think she'd be worried about her teammate and not the enemy. This wolf is obviously not normal," Makoto said gripping her shoulder tightly.

"No Mako-chan, I don't think she means to……," Rei said as she started to jog over to Minako. But Minako was already to the dog, petting its side.

"Minako! No!" Rei called as the wolf, quick as lightning, grabbed Minako's left arm in its jaws. Minako let out a scream of pain as she tried to shake the wolf off her arm, only making the teeth sink deeper.

Rei stopped quickly as she started to summon her powers. "Ares, god of war, heed my call!" Expecting a pillar of fire to burst into her hands Rei placed her hands above her head. But nothing happened.

"Let me try," Makoto offered. "Great Hera! Lend me strength!" Holding up both of her arms, though slightly grimacing, she called upon one of her goddesses. But again, nothing happened.

"What it going on here?!" Rei called out, looking down at her hands.

"Let's not ponder that now! We have to help Minako!" Makoto said running towards her blond friend.

"Using what? Brute strength?" Rei called running after her.

"Exactly!" Makoto decided to give Minako her apologies later as she grabbed the wolf by its sides and prying it out of Minako's arm.

TBC

I think I'm gonna stop it there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First there was this humongous black out, and then I just didn't have the time. But now I've updated, so it's all good.

EternalHime


	7. Looking for answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 7

……………………………………..

Blood poured out of Minako's arm as she screamed in pain. Makoto threw the wolf a couple of meters away and quickly turned to Rei.

"Rei, fend off the animal for a bit while I help Minako with her arm," she said as she began to pull the scarf from around her waist out of the loops.

Rei looked at Makoto's shoulder and hesitantly nodded. Slowly she turned to face the wolf as it licked the blood off from around its mouth. Rei's face twisted in disgust at the wolfs actions. It now seemed to be………smiling? No, it couldn't possibly be. She leaned down in a fighting position and said to herself, "Bring it on, doggie."

……………………………………….

Makoto removed Minako's bloodied hand off of her arm and carefully wrapped her scarf around the wound, being careful not to mix blood.

"But what about your shoulder," Minako said lightly as she winced.

Makoto grunted. "I'll be fine just worry –," Makoto was cut off by a ripping sound.

"No, Makoto," Minako said. "I'm supposed to be the leader, so I have to help my senshi." Taking the ripped part of her shirt, through the pain, she wrapped it around Makoto's wound.

Makoto felt something warm and wet on her back and turned around to see a large gash on Rei's stomach.

"Boy, I'm just covered in everyone's blood now aren't I," she mumbled to herself. "Why aren't we kicking this wolfs ass?"

"Because it's not a normal wolf," Minako answer as she stood up to help Rei.

"Well duh," Makoto said as she also stood up. "Don't try to use your powers, they won't work."

"Oh really?" Minako said as she raised her arms. "Aphrodite! See my plight!" Unsurprisingly nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

"I told you," Makoto ran next to Rei to help her fend off the wolf.

"Ugh, whatever," Minako grumbled as she followed the brunette angel.

"You two hold it off for a while, I have a plan," Rei said as she backed off.

"Oh great the two wounded ones against a never-ending-supply-of-energy wolf. This thing just won't go down!" Minako complained as a beam of light shot out and hit the wolf.

"What the hell was that?" Makoto said looking behind her at Rei.

Both Angels gasped.

"Rei!" Minako exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth.

The Angel of Mars was covered in a regal glow. Her clothes had changed to her Angel dress, only it was now a light yellow, instead of a blood red. Her eye color had also changed to a pure yellow. In her hand was her staff, LightWave. Her raven mane drifted around her, alive with the immense amount of power running through her veins.

"Just remembered about these babies," Rei said as she fingered the jewels on her headdress.

"Oh yeah!" Minako said looking up as if she could see what was on her forehead.

"Hmm, I wonder if –."

"Watch out!" Rei cried cutting off Makoto. A ninja star appeared in her hand as she threw it at the lunging wolf. It let out a whimper as the ninja star imbedded itself in its shoulder.

Minako and Makoto immediately turned around and put up their guard.

Blood dripped from the wolfs wound as it stood watching the Angels.

'Time for me to leave.'

Each Angel's eyes opened wide as they swore they heard something in their head.

The wolf howled to the moon and faded away in a gray mist.

"What the fuck just happened?" Makoto asked quietly.

…………………………………………………

The wolf appeared in front of a dark cave and slowly walked inside. As it approached 4 figures lit by a dim light it turned into a human, or what looked like a human.

"Damn! Those girls are tough!" Duo said pulling the ninja star out of his side and throwing it to the ground.

Quickly Heero reached out and grabbed the ninja star before it hit the ground.

"Idiot, that's evidence," he said rudely as he began to wipe Duo's blood off of it.

"Oh shut up, Heero," Duo retorted flicking him off.

"Well Duo as you said before, those girls may be tough but there was only you fighting against them," Quatre pointed out nonchalantly flipping the page of a magazine.

"First of all, what's the supposed to mean and second of all, why the hell are you reading those stupid mortals paper things?"

"It's called a magazine, Duo," Trowa stated.

"And you would know this……… how?"

Trowa yanked the magazine out of Quatre's hands. On the front it said, Teen Peoples Magazine.

"Apparently it's from America," Wufei said. "Quatre picked it up at some store."

"Hmm," came Heero's voice.

The other four looked up.

"What is it Heero?" Trowa asked.

"We're dealing with class one Angels," he said still looking at his laptop.

"Well duh!" Heero gave Duo a Death Glare and he immediately shut up.

"Duo, change back into a wolf."

"Why would I –." Another Death Glare. "Alright, alright." Duo seemed to shrink until he maintained his wolf form.

"Now look," Heero said swiping some blood off of Duo's furry coat. "Your covered in their blood."

"But how can you tell which blood is Duo's and which blood is the Angels?" Wufei questioned.

"Look at the blood Wufei," Trowa said also swiping some up. Yes the blood was red but it had the effect of oil in water. Rainbow colors swirled around in the blood giving it a mystical effect.

After Heero had taken many tests on the blood he finally came up with whatever he was looking for.

"Heero, what exactly are you looking for, and when are you going to find it?" Duo complained as he was cleaning all of the blood off of him and wrapping his wounds.

"I've found it now and you'll see in a second," Heero rudely replied, typing quickly on his laptop. "I was looking to see which Angels you went up against."

"And?" Quatre asked standing up and walking over to Heero.

"You went up against Mars, Jupiter and Venus. The three strongest ones if you exclude their magic. Basically if they didn't have their cheap Angel powers those three would be the strongest." Heero explained .

"Haha! I'm the bomb!" Duo said jumping up and down but immediately stopped when all of his wounds began to throb.

"Yeah, the bomb. Right………" Wufei said rolling his eyes.

"And this," Heero said again picking up the ninja star, "Has given me almost all of the information we need on these Angels."

All five faces held sickening smiles as Heero revealed the information he had gathered.

…………………………………………….

"So tell me again what this animal was like?" Ami said as she kept wrapping Rei's wound around her stomach.

"Ok, it was just a grey wolf," Minako said as Makoto was cleaning her wound and wrapping it also.

"I have an idea of what it might have been, due to the fact that there were no pedestrians and nobody seemed to see you. Tell me, did you by any chance see its eye color?" Ami asked as she finished with Rei's stomach and walked over to Makoto, who had just finished with Minako.

"Its eye color?" Rei asked. "No, I was concentrating too much on not having it rip my heart out with its claws."

"What about you two?" There was an answer of two no's. It was silent until Minako began to talk in a slow soft voice.

"I don't know why I walked up to it like that. It was like I was under a spell or something, and I put you two in danger!" She banged her fist on the table, which just happened to be connected to her hurt arm. Blood now soaked through her bandage.

Usagi crept forward and kneeled in front of Minako. Slowly she began to take the now bloodied bandage off.

"Minako, it's not like you purposely put them in danger. In fact, you put yourself more in danger than Makoto and Rei. Plus, they can take care of themselves. I've learned not to worry over the years. You guys may scare me sometimes, but I know that you can take care of yourself and you should know that we can take care of our selves too. So don't take it so hard." When Usagi was finished with her little speech, Minako had a new bandage around her arm.

The other three nodded in agreement as Minako slightly smiled.

"Now Ami, why would you need to know the color of its eyes, Ami?" Usagi questioned, yawning. This was too late for her to be up.

" Well, if you think about it. It could have been a Carut –."

"A shape-changer?" Makoto asked as she slightly winced while Ami wrapped her shoulder.

"Yes, but this could have been a Bemmu Carut, from what Minako has told me about how she seemed to be in a trance." There were four gasps at Ami's assumption.

"A Bemmu Carut?! But I thought that only Satan's son was a………" Usagi was definitely awake now.

"You mean to tell me that we're dealing with Satan's son?" Rei exclaimed, subconsciously touching her wound.

"I would be able to tell if one of you could just tell me what it's eye color was. But I know that it's most definitely some kind of a Carut," Ami said finishing up with Makoto's wound. "I need it's eye color is because it's said that Satan's son has the most beautiful colored eyes, yet they hold the deepest darkest secrets."

"There are more than just two kinds of Caruts?" Usagi asked scratching her head.

The others just shook their heads and sweatdropped. It was silent for a while as every one was caught up in their own thoughts. Until Rei burst out,

"Wait! I think I know the eye color!"

TBC

………………………………………………………….

Haha! Another chapter out. And I even put up a new story. I'm on a roll baby! Hope you like and please review. Oh, and you'll find out what a Bemmu Carut is later. (Said BEH-moo ca-ROOT).

he means strength wise out of the Inners.


	8. Kiss of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 8

All eyes turned to Rei.

"Well? Spit it out, we don't have all night!" Ami said frantically.

Rei rolled her eyes and spoke. "I was trying to reach it with my mind and though I could tell that it was one of the Canis genus by its shape, it was purple instead of the usual dark grey. Therefore, I'm pretty sure that the color of its eyes was a violet or indigo."

Ami put a hand to her chin in thought. "I guess that's a start, but next time we go up against any other opponent, whether it's class one or class four, I want you to check the eye color from now on as will I," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Now what are we going to do about you three in public?"

"Yeah, you guys obviously can't go out in public. I guess me and Ami will go look for jobs, then with the money we have left we'll buy some clothes for you," Usagi suggested as she twirled a piece of her hair in her finger.

"That sounds good, but we all just need new shirts, since our shorts, pants, and skirts didn't get ripped, we can just wash them," Makoto said nodding her head.

"I have the longest hair! I get the shower first!" Minako suddenly burst out, jumping up from her seat.

"I have second longest hair! I go second!" Rei also exclaimed.

Makoto, who had a confused look on her face, sighed. "I guess that means that I go last."

……………………………………..

Minako hummed to herself in the shower; a sweet small tune to lighten her mood. But it didn't seem to work. Luckily she had though about the shower before she finally broke down. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about their last battle with the wolf.

She was not supposed to put herself in danger like that! And then she put Makoto and Rei in danger when Makoto pulled the wolf out and then Rei had to deal with it by herself.

Minako looked down at her arm and sighed once more. Her bandage was wrapped in plastic so that it wouldn't get wet and then come off. She began to lather the shampoo in her hair as she thought about the information they had gained.

So it was possibly a Bemmu Carut, and it's eyes that are possibly violet or indigo. And five weird guys walk up to them trying to scare them away.

Minako closed her eyes and remembered the hot, weird guys and what they said. The one with the braid had said……… Minako's eyes flashed open.

Those indigo eyes…… he had beautiful indigo eyes! Minako tried hard to think about what color the wolfs eyes were, for it could be a mistake and she didn't was to get it wrong.

…flashback….

"It seems to an animal of the Canis genus. But I couldn't get the full reading on it, I was pulled out," Rei said rubbing her eyes.

"That's because it's right there," Makoto said nonchalantly pointing at a growling wolf on the sidewalk in front of them. Its glowing eyes glared at them as it bared its sharp, bloodthirsty canines.

"Hmm, oh yes it would seem that it is."

And with that the wolf lunged.

…end flashback…

Its glowing eyes weren't the usual yellow, they were indigo! She had it figured out.

Minako quickly finished cleaning herself and hopped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body she quickly burst out of the bathroom and into the living room where Rei and Makoto were also in towels sitting on Ami and Usagi's couch.

"Hey! I – how did you both take a shower?" Minako asked as she slowly lowered her hand.

"We took a shower in our room, yours take too long," Rei said lifting up her hair which was plastered to her face, shoulders and back.

Minako shook her head with such enthusiasm that water droplets sprayed all over the room.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've figured it out!" Minako said opening her arms wide as if she were a grandma ready to hug her grandchildren.

"Figured what out, Minako?" Ami asked, now sitting up straight in her chair.

"I know who the wolf is! I may not be a genius like Ami but it doesn't take I genius to put 4 and 6 together!"

"Apparently it takes a genius to put common phrase together," Rei mumbled to herself, then immediately felt a slight sting as Ami whacked her on the back of the head.

"Minako, I believe that it's two and two together. Now, who do you think the wolf is?" Ami said placing her hands in her lap and acting as if nothing had happened, while Rei rubbed the back of her head.

Minako glared at Rei but began to speak.

"It's that dude …… what's his name, Duik, Dooey, uhhhh DUO! That's it! It's that Duo guy who was in that group of men that were trying to scare us off for some reason," Minako concluded, flailing her arms around wildly.

"Hey, you just may be right," Ami said quietly as she stood up and placed a finger on her chin. Slowly she began to walk around, pondering what Minako had said. "Yes, I believe you're right. So they weren't just class four Demons. Damn! I wish we had a device that could tell us who's who!"

"Wow Ami, I've never heard you swear before," Usagi said with wide eyes.

"Well you learn something new every day," Ami said. Opening the curtains she looked out of the window. "It's almost sunrise, Usagi. Let's get cleaned up before we head out."

Usagi nodded and hopped up from her seat, skipping into the bathroom to wash up.

A few moments later, the sun was in the sky and Ami and Usagi headed out. As they were walking down the sidewalk Usagi sniffed the air and twirled around.

"Ah! I've missed days like this up in heaven," she said a bit too loudly, making pedestrians look at her oddly.

"Usagi! Keep it down. And what do you mean? Every day is like this in heaven," Ami said quieter, her eyes glancing every which way to see if she could catch a glance of those five men.

"Sorry, sorry. They'll probably just think I'm on drugs. No biggie," Usagi said waving her hand as if it were nothing.

Ami face faulted anime style before she got back up and said, "Usagi, that's not funny!"

"Sorry! Jeez, my apologies," Usagi said exasperated as she stepped into a clothing store that had a bright red sign that read, 'SALE.'

"Usagi!" Ami yelled as she followed the giggling blond.

Soon the two girls came out of the store with a small bag of three shirts.

"Ha! I am so good at bargaining!" Usagi laughed as she giddily skipped along the sidewalk.

"Usagi, you persuaded the guy with your looks. I wouldn't really call that bargaining," Ami said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on Ami! Must you always be so up tight? Let loose! Live a little! Now let's get some food!" And with that Usagi once again ran ahead of Ami.

"Usagi!" Ami screamed.

………………………………………….

Soon the two girls started to walk home with four bags of groceries, one bag of clothes and a newspaper.

The day was still bright and it was bustling with life, busy people running here and there, bored people meandering that way and this. Over all it was just I nice day.

"What a beautiful day," Usagi said, expressing her thoughts in words, wishing that she and Ami could possibly go sit by the lake or something.

"Yeah, no kidding. But we better hurry up and get this stuff home. You know Rei's temper," Ami sighed. She too wished that she could hang out somewhere.

"Why don't we give them their clothes and then take the newspaper to look for jobs and sit by a lake or in a garden," Usagi suggested. She really wanted to be outside today. It was as if the sun was pleading her to stay outside and enjoy it bright, golden, warm rays.

"That sounds like a good idea. And here we are, let's hurry," Ami said running into the inn.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Usagi cried, running after Ami's retreating form.

…………………………….

"Lay out the red carpet! Let the trumpets sound! For princess Ami and princess Serenity have arrived!" Usagi said bursting through the door of Minako, Makoto and Rei's apartment.

"Bow down at our feet and praise us!" Ami giggled as she partook in Usagi's little game.

"Uh………no," Makoto said fanning herself. "Where have you guys been? It took you forever to get that stuff!"

"Mako-chan, we only left around……7:00. It's………oh, I see," Ami giggled as she looked at the clock on the wall, which read 1:24 PM.

"Can we have our shirts now?" Rei asked holding out her hand.

"Oh, right," Usagi said as she bent down and rummaged around in one of the bags. She pulled out three plain short-sleeved shirts. One was a bright yellow, one a gorgeous violet, and one a pretty sugar pink.

Usagi handed the violet one to Rei, and sugar pink one to Makoto and the yellow one to Minako.

"All settled. Now, why don't we make some sandwiches and grab some fruit and head down to a lake or garden so we can look for jobs in this newspaper we got," Ami said, remember her and Usagi's ingenious plan.

"Hmm, sounds good," Came Minako's muffled reply through her shirt.

And so the five Angels headed out to a large garden and began to search through the papers.

"Hmm, here's a job at a local restaurant," Ami said, scanning over the options.

"Oh, I'll take that one!" Makoto said. She was lying on the grass on her back while Ami and Rei were sitting on a bench, Usagi was sitting cross-legged to her right and Minako was lying on her stomach to her left.

Ami ripped out the job offer and handed it to Makoto and began to look for more.

"Uh, there's one…… working in a video arcade."

"Oh! Oh! That's me, that is so totally me!" Usagi said holding out her hand in which Ami placed the job offer.

"Let's see here…… no that's not a good one. Hmm, a job at a grocery store?" Ami sighed. "I guess I'll take that one."

At the end of the day it turned out like this:

Usagi : video arcade worker.

Ami : grocery store worker.

Rei : clothing store worker.

Makoto : restaurant waitress.

Minako : bookstore worker.

"Ugh! These jobs suck!" Minako said stomping her foot.

"Oh Minako, hush up they're fine. At least they'll get us the money we need." Rei was fed up with Minako and Usagi's whining.

And so about a week went by and each girl got the feel for their new jobs. They had fake information that they needed from their last visit from Earth.

Makoto finished putting on her uniform and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey all! I'm out, see you tonight. We're going out right?" She called as she grabbed her purse, which she had bought with her own money.

"Yeah, so don't get too dirty at that restaurant," Minako teased as she also go ready for her work.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she stepped out of their room and began to walk to her work. Reaching her destination she said hi to a couple of coworkers and began to do her job.

An hour later Makoto was sitting down, whipping her brow with a handkerchief.

"Damn, today is hot!" Kimiko, one of Makoto's coworkers, said.

"Yeah, it's been like this for a couple of days now. I wonder what's going on," Makoto replied, unbuttoning the neck of her uniform.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Kimiko said also unbuttoning that neck of her uniform.

"Makoto! Kimiko! Get off your lazy asses and get to work! A customer just walked in!" Their annoying boss called out from inside the kitchen.

"Ugh, you've got this one. I had the last," Kimiko said scooting Makoto out of the chair with her butt.

Makoto giggled and moved out of Kimiko's way to walk up to the man standing there by himself.

"Just one? Alright, please follow me," Makoto said after a sound of consent from the customer. Not really look at him she walked to a small table and sat the man down.

"Hi, my name is Makoto and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked in a slightly bored tone.

"I'll just have a water, please," a deep, familiar voice said.

Makoto's eyes snapped open as she stared into a pair of deep, beautiful, indigo eyes. Makoto looked down at him with wide eyes as he looked up at her with a seductive smile.

Keep your composure Makoto. "Right. I'll be right back." He doesn't know who you are Makoto, just be calm. "Here you go sir," she said as she handed him a glass of water. "I'll come back in a few moments to see if you're ready to order."

"Alright, angel," he replied.

Makoto stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened. But quickly she loosened herself up, just incase he didn't know who she was. Luckily she got through the day serving him, thinking he didn't know who she was.

"Hey Makoto, who was the hotty?" Kimiko asked winking at her as she began to put chairs on top of the tables.

"I don't know, some guy," Makoto replied, smiling up a storm. She had to admit, that man was pretty hot……NO! She couldn't think that! He was the son of Satan and he was their biggest enemy. Not to mention that he was a Bemmu Carut.

After all of the chairs were put up Kimiko left, leaving Makoto alone with her boss.

"Makoto, I'm closing up. Grab your stuff and take the trash out. I'm leaving!" Her boss called.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!" She called back as she heard a response of 'whatever.'

Makoto rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and the trash bags and headed outside in the back. Throwing the bags away Makoto clapped her hands together in satisfaction.

"Nice pair of arms you got there."

It was the same seductive voice that was in the restaurant before. Without turning around she spoke.

"What do you want, Demon?" With that she snapped around to see………nothing. "What?" she whispered.

"Looking for me?" an airy voice said in her ear.

Makoto whipped around coming literally face-to-face with the son of Satan. Makoto's hands shot up as she began to call to her goddess. She knew she had no chance of beating him on her own but she had to protect herself somehow.

"Great He – ungh!" Right as Makoto's hands went up they were pinned to the wall behind her.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said as he sniffed her neck. "Mmm, you smell good." Surprising Makoto he licked her neck. "A perfect place to begin," he said as he barred two perfectly sharp fangs.

"What do you want from me?" Makoto asked with hostility. She began to think about kicking him but as if he read her mind he stepped on her feet, making her wince.

He kissed her neck lightly. "I guess you could say," he kissed her neck once again, "That I wanted to get a taste," he kissed her neck once more, "Of what our opponents were like."

"Well I guess you've gotten your fill now, huh?" Makoto said in a nasty tone.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that quite yet," he said as he nipped her neck, making a small squeal slip out of her lips.

"Mmm, so you like that?"

"I never said that I did, it just……" Makoto couldn't think of an answer.

"It made you excited, didn't it?"

Makoto didn't answer but glared at Duo instead. Duo smiled a seductive smile right in front of Makoto, their faces so close that their noses almost touched. Slowly he began to lean forwards, making Makoto's heart thump loudly against her chest. His soft lips brushed hers as a strange feeling went through her body.

"I can hear your heart beat, how fast it runs right now. You're excited." Whatever comeback Makoto was going to use was cut off as Duo placed his lips fully on hers.

Makoto vowed not to respond to the kiss but she surprised and scared herself when she found her self ever so slowly responding. Soon it turned into a heated and passionate kiss.

Makoto gasped slightly when she felt Duo's tongue slowly enter her mouth. She swore she could feel Duo smiling, and once again surprising herself her tongue began to entwine with Duo's.

She wanted Duo to let her hands go so she could run her hands through that chocolate brown hair of his. He could tell that she wanted more and that's when he pulled away, making a slight whimper come out of her lips.

"That's all that you get for now. Maybe I'll give you a little more some other time." And with one last kiss Duo backed away and seemed to melt into the darkness until he was gone.

………………………

Please read and review. It's too early in the morning to say anything else.

4: 02 ………… yawn nighty night……


	9. A night of fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 9

First of all, I have some things that I need to straighten out.

Saturnword : Yes, he did do it on his own jurisdiction and no, it didn't have to do with being Satan's son. I just chose him to confront them first because I felt like he would be the easiest to work with. Tee hee.

Melodi Moon : Well, you see, if I told you the answer to that question it would basically ruin the story for you. And you see soon why they were chosen. Just keep reading…….it'll come…….

Jewels14 : Huh? What exactly did you think the pairings were?

And to all of my other reviewers : THANK YOU SO MUCH!

On to the fic!

………………………….

Makoto placed her fingers tenderly on her lips, which were still warm from his kiss.

How could she let him do something like that to her? And not only that, but how could she desperately want more?!

"Damn Demons." she mumbled to herself, then stopped to think. "Damn hormones." She picked up her purse and began to walk out from behind the restaurant.

She couldn't believe what he had done! She couldn't believe what she herself had done!

Makoto smirked. But he WAS a very good kisser and his breath didn't smell bad and even he smelled……ahh! She hit her head and shook it many times making passersby look at her strangely.

No, she couldn't think that. Kissing a Demon was sick and wrong.

Makoto cringed as the little voice in the back of her head said something that was so obvious, but she didn't want to believe it.

'You know you want more,' it said in a teasing voice.

No way.

'It was nice the way your tongues –.'

Shut up!

'Your bodies were so close it was like –."

SHUT UP!

After that comment Makoto didn't hear the annoying, pestering voice anymore.

Without realizing it, she had come to stop right in front of the inn in which she was staying. She shrugged her shoulders and hurried into her room. Opening the door she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Mako-chan! Did you forget that we were going out tonight? Remember, Usagi's boss invited us to a party. We still have to go get our dresses!" Minako said rushing around.

"Yeah Mako-chan, hurry up!" Rei said, rushing around right behind Minako.

Makoto sighed and stepped into the room, preparing for anything.

………………………………………..

"Wow………" was the only thing that Usagi uttered. The house that her boss lived in was beautiful! It was a large brick house that looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Slowly the five Angels walked up to the front door only to be confronted by a man wearing all black.

"State your last name and how many guests, please," he said in a bored tone, looking down at his clipboard.

"Oh, um, Tsukino and uh, four," Usagi said scratching her head and looking at the other Angels.

"Ah, right this way ma'am." The man in black lead them through a small maze of a door way and into the heart of the party. Without saying a word the man left.

He hurried to the front door where five men were waiting.

Repeating the lines he had said all night, the man in black spoke. "Please state your last name and how many guests, please."

"Winner and four," the man standing at the door said.

The man in black searched all over the guest list, but didn't find the name Winner.

"I'm sorry sir, you're not on the list. Please leave."

Quatre's eyes glowed a deep blue. "Oh, I think you better look harder," he said as a smirk crept onto his face.

The man in black looked as if he was in a trance as he stepped aside and let the five Demons into the party.

…………………………..

"Wow, I would have never guessed that the inside was furnished like this. The outside looks so…… different," Ami said looking at all of the wonderful, plump furnishings.

"Look at all of the people!" Makoto said looking at the beautiful dresses and suits.

"Man, Usagi! How much money does your boss get? Everybody looks so………fancy!" Rei said taking a glass of campaign from a man who offered it to her.

"I don't know. The arcade is pretty big, but I hear that he owns something else. I just don't know what. Let me introduce you to him." Usagi walked around looking for her boss and finally spotted him. "Mr. Ryouji!"

This 'Mr. Ryouji' turned around at the call of his name.

"Ah! My little Usagi, glad you could make it! Who are your friends?" He asked. Mr. Ryouji looked like a kind man. Plump with pink cheeks, twinkling eyes and a full beard is all that could describe him.

"Well this is Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno," Usagi said pointing to each of her smiling friends.

Minako wore a lovely white dress. It was sleeveless and had a small bow placed elegantly around her waist. Her hair was down and a silver chain lay around her neck. White pumps were on her feet.

Makoto wore a swishy black dress that was spaghetti strapped and crisscrossed down her back. Her hair was also down and a black velvet choker lay around her neck. On her feet were black strapped sandals.

Rei wore a beautiful midnight blue dress that had long belled sleeves. Towards the bottom the color faded into a lighter blue until it reached white. It flowed with her every movement and had sparkles everywhere. Around her neck was a silver choker, her hair was loosely braided and she had on silver pumps.

Ami wore the cutest white and pink halter-top dress. It was a white silk dress that had pink polka dots all over. Under her chest was a pink silk ribbon with streamers that almost went down to where the dress ended. In her hair was a pink ribbon that had a bow on it and was lulled to the side. Around her neck was a white silk ribbon and on her feet were pink strapped sandals.

Usagi wore a sparkling silver dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was tight around her upper body then flowed around her legs. Her hair wasn't in odangos but was in regular pigtails. Around her neck was a gold chain and on her feet were gold pumps.

"My, you all look lovely!" Each girl giggled, blushed and said their thanks. "Well, I hope you enjoy my party, go have a blast! You can go anywhere in the house, except the basement."

"Will do Mr. Ryouji, will do," Usagi said as she linked arms with Makoto and Ami, who linked arms with Minako and Rei. "Let's have some –."

Usagi was cut off as they saw five men walk into the room.

"What are they doing here?" Ami asked as she caught the eye of a certain one.

Makoto caught the look Ami gave him and quickly realized what it was. He must have done the same thing to Ami that Duo had done to herself. Now that she realized it, each Angel was giving a guy a certain look. That must mean that it happened to all of them.

"Split up," Rei mumbled, never breaking the eye contact.

"Meet on the white couch in 2 hours," Minako said as she and Rei broke off from the group. Quickly two of the men followed.

"Have fun," Makoto whispered as she smirked at broke from Usagi's grasp, Duo right on her tail.

Ami rolled her eyes and also broke apart as a man followed her leaving only one man with Usagi.

"Long time no see. I bet you missed me in that time that we were apart," he said smirking at her.

"You wish."

…………………………………

Minako remembered that Mr. Ryouji said that she could explore the whole house, so she headed up to the bedroom. She knew that he was behind her, and now was her time to get information.

"What do you what from me, Demon?" She asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hmm, I thought you knew the answer to that," he said slowly creeping towards her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. You'll have to remind me," Minako said as she felt him place his arms around her waist. She didn't dare move for fear of, not what he would do, but what she herself would do if she could see his face once more.

No, he was a Demon, so she wouldn't do anything.

Minako struggled in his grasp and she thought she got away when she felt him lift her above the ground. She let out a squeal as she was thrown onto Mr. Ryouji's bed.

He crawled on top of her and made her face turn to look at his.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An Angel in distress?" He teased, taking her arms and then pinning them at the edges of the bed. He then put his full body weight on top of her, pinning her legs down.

"You're hurting me," Minako managed to get out.

"Oh really? I thought you Angels were stronger than that."

"We are," Minako said in a perfectly fine tone.

"Is that so?" he said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Y-yes," Minako mumbled. She could feel his breath on her face and the heat that their bodies were generating from being so close.

Why wasn't she pulling away? She should be able to easily get out of this situation.

"Is the love and beauty Angel caught up in her own game?" He teased again, moving in closer making their noses touch.

"No," Minako said breathily as she stared into his piercing eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," he said as he brushed his lips against hers, making her shiver. He noticed this and smirked. "See?"

Quickly he placed his lips on hers, capturing them in a kiss. "Remember this?"

Minako didn't answer but glared at him, though she still didn't pull away.

"Hmm," with that he placed his lips on hers again. Minako started to loosen up and she started to respond to his many kisses. Soon it became more heated and he let go of her hands to place his behind her neck and head.

Minako, instead of hitting him and trying to get away, started to run her hands through his hair.

Soon their tongues were unleashed and a war began. Minako flipped him onto his back and began to unbutton his green/grey shirt. She began to kiss along his neck as he began to unzip the back of her dress.

What was she doing?

Realizing what she was actually doing Minako quickly jumped off of him.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself looking at her hands. She looked up to see him standing right in front of her. Gasping, she stepped back only to bump into a vanity knocking over a candle in a glass holder. It shattered into small pieces and Minako placed her hands to her head.

"Shit," she mumbled as she bent down to pick up the pieces. Almost as soon as she touched the first few pieces she cut her hand.

Silently he reached out and took her hand. It was a surprising gesture as Minako watched him lick the blood from her hand.

"Be careful next time," he said in a surprisingly softer voice.

With that he stood up and began to walk to the door, but at the sound of her voice he stopped.

"You know that I'm the Angel of love and beauty?" Minako asked, looking up from her cut hand.

"Need I repeat it?" he asked, grabbing the door handle.

"No, but you know something about me. I could at least get your name."

"Hmm. Maybe another time, but I'll give you something. Just remember the word Demise." And with that he stepped out.

Minako looked down at her hand again, which had started to bleed once more. Surprising herself she licked the blood off of her hand, like he did.

"Demise……" she mumbled to herself.

……………………………

Rei hurried outside to the humungous back yard, searching for a spot where there were no other people.

Ah, the pool area was deserted.

She stopped and looked at her reflection in the pool. She could see him coming up to her.

"Why are you here on Earth, Demon?" She asked as, in the reflection, she saw him place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hm," he grunted as Rei could feel him grip her shoulders tighter. "We're here to find something."

"Find what?" Rei asked again, glaring into the reflection.

"I don't know," he said smirking.

Rei had had enough. She spun around and whipped her arms up to place them around his neck to try to choke him, but his hands were quicker and caught her wrists.

"Damn you! Of course you know what you're here to find, now tell me!" She screamed, struggling in his grasp but to no avail.

He yanked her arms, making her yelp and pulling her towards him. Their bodies were now close together as he held her arms in the air. Slowly he began to move his hands down her arms, over her shoulders down her sides until finally reaching her waist.

Rei had closed her eyes as to try and not enjoy the seductive movement. Quickly she pulled away and took a few steps back.

He advanced on her and she found herself taking steps back until she reached the edge of the pool. He walked so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Rei tried to take a small step backwards just to give herself enough room, but ended up slipping on some water that had escaped from the pool. She began to fall in, but wasn't going to go alone, so she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into the pool with her.

There was a large splash that went unheard by all other ears as the two reached the water. They both swam to the shallower end and stood up.

"You know, you look cute when you're wet," he said as her hand came out of the water to slap him but he quickly caught it.

"And when you're angry." He caught the other hand.

"Damn you," she mumbled glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Don't you get it? I already am damned, that's why I live in Hell. You can't damn me again."

"I can damn you however many times that I want to," Rei growled as he pulled her closer to him in the water in the same way he did on the pool deck.

"Is that so?" he whispered in her ear, making her blood run cold.

He began to kiss along her jaw line, slowly approaching her lips. He smirked and slowly placed his lips on hers. Rei tried not to respond but the kiss was just too overwhelming.

As their kisses began to get deeper and more heated he took her arms and placed them around his neck, then moved his hands, in the water, to her waist. Their tongues fought in a battle as he pulled her closer to him. As they kissed he began to walk forwards until he had Rei's body pressed up against the pool wall.

As they kissed some more Rei began to sloppily unbutton his dark blue shirt, though in a matter of seconds she was done. He began to kiss her neck as she looked down at his body in the water. Though the water still distorted his image, she could see very well toned abs and muscles.

And she would have to fight against that?!

Rei pulled away as she remembered that she was supposed to kill this man not make out with him! He smirked that annoying smirk and began to walk out of the pool, buttoning up his shirt. Without another word, he disappeared.

Rei slammed her fists into the water. Quickly she ducked under the water and screamed.

………………………………..

Ami figured that if she went and sat with all of the people, he wouldn't try anything on her. But then she couldn't get the information that she wanted out of him, and having a human hear what she wanted to ask him was out of the question. The information was too vital.

So Ami decided to head to a bathroom, where no one would be able to get inside. If a human tried to enter the bathroom, she would just say that she was using it and they would go away.

Ami went up the stairs and entered a large bathroom, with the Demon right on her tail. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

"So tell me, what are you here for?" Ami asked, turning around to face him.

"We're here to look for something," he replied taking a step towards her.

"And what would that something be?" She challenged, putting her hands on her hips and raising a slender eyebrow.

"Something so powerful it could destroy Earth, Heaven and Hell," he accepted the challenge and took another step forward.

Ami gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "How is that possible?" she asked. Even though she was a genius she couldn't figure this one out. How could anything destroy all three?

A genuine confused look crossed his face, but quickly faded away. "I thought you knew the answer to that question," he said taking another step towards her.

"Me? Why do you think I'm asking you these questions? What is this thing and where is it?" She knew she wasn't going to get an answer to that one, but it was worth a try.

"Do you really think that I'm going to answer that?" He asked, proceeding his prowl.

Ami slowly began to walk backwards towards the toilet.

Reaching out with a speed that seemed impossible he grabbed her wrists in a tight grip. Ami gasped for the second time as he sat down on the toilet and pulled her onto his lap.

She gasped again as he let go of her wrists and pulled her torso towards him. She quickly placed her hands on his shoulders to keep their heads from colliding.

"Well we've been this close before, ne?" he said referring to how their noses were almost touching. With that, he pulled her head down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Ami had never been kissed like that before, and she thought it was extraordinary. She moved her hands to behind his head and more force was added to the kiss. But she was unprepared when his tongue pushed against her teeth, asking for entrance. Hesitantly she let his tongue pass through and explore her mouth. Surprising her, her own tongue shot up, defending its territory.

He broke their kiss and began to kiss along her neck, giving her rounds of pleasure. Ami looked down at his neck, thinking about giving him the same pleasure when she saw a necklace. All she could see of the necklace was a silver chain, but she wanted to see what was on the end.

Quickly an idea formed in her head and she began to unbutton his gray shirt, acting as if she was beginning to take his clothes off. She could feel his hand snake towards her back and slowly begin to unzip her dress. She was going to have to act quickly if she wanted to see the necklace before he unzipped her dress all the way.

Another plan formed in her head as she moved his head to kiss him. Taking his lips again, she also grabbed his arms and placed them around her waist, keeping them somewhere else from the zipper in the back.

She then moved onto the next segment of her plan. She removed her mouth from his and began to kiss down his neck as he had done to her. When she began to get close to where the necklace was around his neck, instead of kissing, she began to lightly nip.

She then got to the necklace and slightly tugged on it as she also nipped his skin. The necklace moved and she could see what was on the end. It was a beautiful black crystal. Etched in silver was the word……

Ami was immediately pulled up by her shoulders before she could read what it said.

"I think it's time I leave," he said quickly standing up, making Ami fall to the ground.

Looking down on her with cold eyes he surprised her by reaching down his hand. Ami took it without a word and was yanked up. Quietly he buttoned up his shirt, walked to the door and unlocked it, then stepped out and disappeared.

Ami looked down in frustration as she zipped up what she could of her dress. What was written on that necklace?

……………………………

Makoto found herself walking outside into the cool night air. She walked into the back where beautiful flowers were growing and fireflies flew around. When Makoto saw the fireflies, they reminded her of Hotaru. She smiled at the thought but quickly refocused on the issue at hand.

She stopped near the back of the house and turned around. She opened her mouth to speak but was completely cut off as he grabbed her and slammed her body into the wall behind her.

"What do you want from us, Demon?" She hissed.

Duo smirked as he looked down at her. His eyes roamed her whole body, stopping to linger at some certain spots then he looked directly into her eyes. His smirk grew, showing her his fangs again.

She looked up at him and glared. "I'm not going to be your sex kitten," she said like a child who's been told to go to bed.

Duo pouted as he moved her arms against the brick, smashing her body into place. "Now doesn't this look familiar?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. Slowly he began to nip at her earlobe.

"Wh…why are you here……on…on Earth," Makoto stammered then completely gasped when his tongue entered her ear.

"We're looking for some crystals," he mumbled, kissing along her jaw line.

"Crystals?" Makoto asked, her eyes fluttering from his kisses.

"Mmm hmm," he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a soul-searing kiss. Their kisses were filled with hunger and force. Their tongues were unleashed and were squirming in each other's mouths ferociously.

His hands ran through her hair as she undid his braid then ran her hands through his hair. He removed his mouth from hers and did something that surprised her.

He picked her up by her waist and moved her legs around his waist as he pinned her up against the wall. She squealed during the process and wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

He began to kiss down her neck , and then down her collarbone.

Makoto closed her eyes as the seductive movement took over her. Her eyes opened when she felt a tug around her chest. She looked down to see Duo tugging on her bra with his teeth.

Makoto's eyes widened as she wiggled out of his grasp. The top part of her body fell to the ground while her legs were still wrapped around Duo's waist. Her dress pooled around her hips, showing off her underwear at which Duo smiled.

Makoto blushed and let her legs down then angrily pushed her dress down. She looked down as to not look into his gaze for he was surly laughing at her. She felt his knees on either side of her and hesitantly looked up.

He wasn't laughing at her, but he was grinning. He reached out and grabbed each side of her face. His thumb moved over her cheek and she blushed again.

Once again his lips placed themselves on hers. Their tongues entwined in a passionate kiss and their hands ran through each other's hair ravenously.

Their kisses became lighter as Makoto quickly unbuttoned her shirt and he began to slip her dress off. Makoto opened her eyes to see a bunch of lines covering his body.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at the lines.

"Wait," she said softly propping herself up on her elbows.

"What?" He asked leaning up.

Makoto pulled herself out from underneath Duo and stared at his chest. Moving his shirt and hair out of the way she placed her hands on him.

"Are they…… Are they scars?" She asked, tracing over one with her finger. As she was tracing over a scar her finger ran into something. "What's this?" She asked picking up a red crystal. It was attached to a silver chain and had something etched into it with silver. It pulsed a bright red in her hand and Makoto looked up at Duo in surprise.

He snatched the necklace away, stood up, and quickly walked away.

Makoto looked at where he once was in confusion. What was that all about?

……………………………..

Usagi stood there, staring at him.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," she suggested, turning to leave. She walked into the kitchen where surprisingly, nobody was. For some odd reason the door to the kitchen locked, and he did so then turned around to face her.

Usagi's face was unusually stern as she spoke. "Why are you here on Earth? Are you here just to kill more people?" She asked, glaring at him in her meanest way.

"To kill more people? No, but they may get killed if they get in our way," he said as he slowly walked towards her.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked walking backwards until she bumped into the kitchen counter. Feeling behind her for any source of protection Usagi's fingers brushed a wooden handle.

Her fingers gripped the handle and she brought it out in front of her. It was a large knife that was used to cut thinks like turkey.

He took another step towards her.

"And what are you doing with that? You couldn't kill a fly," he smirked as her glare wavered.

"Yes I could. Now tell me, what are you here for?" She grabbed the knife with her other hand and held it in front of her.

"Here's a little riddle. It's more powerful than God, more evil than Satan, rich people want it, and poor people have it. If you eat it, you die. What is it? Well, you can figure that one out by yourself." He took the last step towards her. The knife was pointing right at his heart.

"Don't plague me with your riddles!" Usagi's hand started to shake as she pointed the knife at him.

He moved towards a wall and she followed him with the knife still up.

"I'm not plaguing you. You said you wanted to know what it was and sometimes the answer doesn't come so easy."

"I should kill you right now," she growled walking closer to him. Since when has she become so…… forceful?

"Yes, but I could always do this." He hit her hands that were holding the knife, dropping it. He caught it before it hit the ground and slammed the knife down.

A string of Usagi's hair fell to the ground as she looked to the side where the knife was imbedded into the wall a centimeter away from her head.

"Wasn't that fun?" He said as he slowly placed his lips on hers. The kiss calmed Usagi down from her near death experience. She loosened up and placed her arms around his neck as he placed one hand against the wall behind her and the other around her waist.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she complied by letting it in and also sticking hers out.

He began to press his body against hers and she began to kiss down his neck. As she was kissing lower her lips ran across a metal chain.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the dark blue crystal around his neck. There was a Japanese symbol etched into it in silver. It said Betrayal.

"Betrayal?" Usagi whispered as she ran her fingers over it. She was snapped out of her revere as the necklace was yanked out of her hands.

"I have to go," he said as he took the knife out of the wall and began to walk away.

Usagi panicked. She hadn't gotten very much information, and the others had probably gotten more than her.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He just gave her a toothy smile that showed off two very sharp looking fangs. With that he stepped out and left.

Usagi looked at the knife. Why had he not killed her? And what was up with that necklace?

…………………………………..

All five girls had met outside because Rei was dripping wet and couldn't go inside the house.

"I say we go home and… and… achoo!" Rei sneezed making the other four wince. "Go home and tell about the information we all got."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me go tell Mr. Ryouji that we're leaving.

No girl could really look at the other for fear of what their friends would say if they figure out what each of them had done.

………………………………………………………

Ugh, what a long chapter. I must admit, I'm glad that it's over. Whoo! Now, why are all of the girls letting the guys kiss them? What is going on? Read on to find out! Please read and review!


	10. More mysteries

Wee! I've got another chapter out, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 10

The room was tense and silent as each of the girls looked anywhere but at one another. Some fiddled with strings while others played with their hair, but no one spoke up.

Ami gave a deep sigh and looked up from her hands in her lap. "I found some information," was all she said.

No one looked up, but all mumbled some sort of agreement.

Ami looked around, seeing that none of the other girls would look at one another. She sighed again. "He had on a necklace. It had a black stone and something etched into it but I couldn't see what it said."

More mumbles of agreement.

"He also said that there was something they were looking for, something that could destroy Earth, Hell, and Heaven." This brought flickers of eyes and frowns.

She heard Makoto mumble something. "What was that, Mako?"

"I said crystals, they're looking for some crystals."

Ami nodded and placed her hand on her chin and slightly jumped when she heard Usagi speak.

"He gave me a riddle. I think I can remember it. He said that it's more powerful than God, more evil than the Devil, rich people want it and poor people have it. If you eat it, you die. I figured it out when we got back. The damn answer is nothing!" she pounded her fist on the couch arm.

Ami sighed. Well that had gotten them nowhere. She then heard Minako speak.

"He gave me the word Demise, I got nothing else. But he did know that I was the love and beauty Angel."

"Hmm, yeah, I saw the word Betrayal on his necklace, except instead of his crystal being black, like the one you saw Ami, it was a dark blue," Usagi said, finally looking up.

"Yeah, he had a red necklace. I couldn't see what it said but it pulsed in my hand. And he was covered in scars," Makoto mumbled, biting her pinky finger.

"Pulsed? Hmm, that didn't happen when I touched his crystal," Usagi muttered, biting her nail.

"So all together we have that they're looking for some crystals that are strong enough to destroy Earth, Hell and Heaven. Each Demon, most likely, has a necklace that has something etched on a stone of a certain color. One of them knew what kind of Angel Minako was, and the necklace pulsed in Makoto's hands. A word was spotted on a dark blue crystal that said Betrayal, and most likely the word Demise was on one of the crystals, am I right?" Ami concluded.

There were nods and mumbles.

Ami glared at each one of them. She had forgiven herself for what she had done, why hadn't they?

"And I'm guessing that we all made out with them," she said angrily.

"Thank you for getting that out there!" Rei said letting out a breath. The others announced their agreements.

"Yeah thanks Ami," Minako said propping her head up on her hand.

"Just know that I'm not angry at any of you. We did what we had to do to get our information. We just liked it, that's all."

Finally the tension left as all of Angels laughed at what Ami had said.

……………………………………..

Meanwhile, down in Hell……

"Ah, lust is a great way to get information out of a person. Now they're just luring them in," a blond haired girl said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Hm, it would seem that it is," a man with brown hair mumbled, placing a hand on his chin.

"Oh Treize-sama, wipe that look off of your face. You're Satan! Of course you know that it's a GREAT way to reel someone in," the blond haired girl said with an exasperated sigh.

"Dear Relena, or should I say Beelzebub, get those papers done that I told you to do. My son should be here soon and I want you to at least ACT like you're working," Treize rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Why is Duo coming back?" she asked, walking over to a small desk that was next to Treize's large one.

"I told him to report to me after his first real encounter with the Angels. The other's aren't coming, just him."

"Oh man, so I don't get to play with my little Heero?" Relena fake pouted.

"No, and you know he hate's it when you do that."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's just so fun to see him get angry. Anyway, why did you tell him to report? You can see it all from here," Relena asked, sorting through the new Hell-comers.

"That's for me to know."

"And let me guess: for me to never find out," Relena rolled her eyes.

"You know me too well, Relena." Treize sat back in his chair and listened to the steady beat of Relena's heart. He took a peak over to where she was sitting and noticed how her little red dress rode up when she sat down.

Relena looked over to see that he was looking at her dress and blushed.

"Ah, Relena, your heart quickened," Treize smirked.

"Treize-sama! I hate it when you do that!" Relena blushed even more.

"Do what?" came a voice form the front of the office.

"Ah, Duo, just as quiet as usual," Treize said, still looking at Relena.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hmm? Why so hostile? Have I made you cross?" Treize asked in mock surprise.

Duo just rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I told you. What was your encounter like and which Angel did you pick?"

"The encounter was just fine and I picked the brunette."

Treize looked confused. "The brunette? Hmm, I thought you'd go for the princess. Always thought blonds were your type."

"They're all princesses, father." Duo rolled his eyes again.

"Well yes, I suppose they are, but I meant the princess of the princess'. You know, the one with all of the power."

"They all have power," came Duo's snide reply. "And who said that I liked blonds?"

"Hey!" came Relena's voice from behind the papers she was looking at.

"Sorry Bub," he said, using an old nickname.

Relena mumbled something incoherent and Duo turned back to his father.

"Duo, I want you to go with the blond, the princess. She has more power than the brunette." Treize said lazily.

Duo sighed. "The crystal pulsed in her hand," he said.

"Oh! All the more reason to take her."

"Not the princess, the brunettes," Duo spat.

At this Treize was silent and even Relena put down her papers to give Duo a strange look.

"Is that so?" The king of Hell asked slowly.

"Yes, that is so," Duo mocked.

"Well that changes everything. Stay with the brunette! But she may be harder to get to, you know, the blonds were always easy."

"Hey!" Relena yelled again, slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Sorry Bub," Treize said without looking at her.

"Damn Demons," she mumbled getting back to her work.

"We're already damned," the two said together, both rolling their eyes.

"You two really are related," she said checking off some things.

"Bub, you insult me." Duo gave a bored sigh. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing really. But could she see your scars?"

Duo nodded curtly.

"Well, damn. I was hopping it'd be the princess."

"The brunette is fine," Duo said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What's this? Are you standing up for an Angel?"

"Father, why would I stand up for an Angel," Duo asked, bluntly.

"Hmm, good point. Well, anyway, go up there and finish your job."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye father. See ya, Bub!" Duo waved behind him as he stepped out of his father's office.

"Did you notice that his shirt was unbuttoned?" Relena asked, smiling at the memory.

"Dear, dear, Relena. Didn't you see it? He was about to take her right then and there in the garden. Why wouldn't his shirt be open?" Treize rolled his eyes at the seemingly dumb question.

"He was not going to take her and you know it. He was simply giving her another taste where as he would take her the next time they met," was Relena's smart response.

Treize sighed. "Bub, one of these days you are going to take my job from me."

Relena smiled. "I know, aren't I?"

…………………………………………………….

"And where were you?" Quatre asked, not looking up from the magazine he held as Duo came into the cave.

"Father business," Duo said, snatching the magazine out of Quatre's hands.

"Hmm, what'd he want?" Trowa asked from the corner.

"He wanted to know which Angel I had taken and how the mission was going," Duo sat down on the couch next to Quatre and threw the magazine in front of him.

"Let me guess, he wants you to have the princess," Wufei said from against the wall.

"Yup," Duo placed his hands behind his head.

"And what did you tell him?" Heero asked looking at the prince of Hell.

"I told him that the necklace pulsed in her hands and she saw my scars." At this, head's snapped towards him.

"Is that so?" Quatre asked.

"Ugh, Q-man, you sound exactly like my father." Duo ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"So it isn't the princess then," Heero said curiously.

"Nope," Duo replied.

"As in, it's the brunette," Wufei said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Not any of the other ones?" Trowa asked.

"Nope."

"And it is the Angel of Jupiter?" Quatre tried to clear up.

"Yes!" Duo cried out.

"Hmm," each one said.

"What is wrong with the brunette?" Duo asked looking at each one.

"Nothing, she just doesn't seem like your type," Quatre shrugged and leaned back.

"Yeah, blonds seem more like your type," Wufei said looking at the ceiling.

"You guys suck."

"Who ever said we didn't?" Trowa answered.

Duo just growled at him as his eyes began to glow red.

"Duo, control your emotions." Heero glared at his friend.

Duo just growled again and turned into his wolf form, trotting out of the cave.

"So touchy," Quatre shook his head.

…………………………………………………..

"So what do we do now? Do we look for these crystals also?" Minako asked as she put her hair in a ponytail. She, Rei, and Makoto had come back to their room.

"Yes, but I don't know how we'll find them," Makoto sighed, taking off her dress.

"I do," Rei spoke up.

"Huh? You do!? Why didn't you say anything before?" Minako asked, slightly angry that the raven-haired Angel would keep such a secret.

"Because I'm not quite sure if I'm right, but I'm pretty sure." Rei lay down on her bed.

"Hmm? Well, do share," Makoto said as she put on her sugar pink shirt and hopped into her bed.

"You know when I transformed into the double Elite form?"

Her two roommates said their approvals.

"Well, along with feeling an immense power that was far greater than our own, I also felt energy signals near by. I'm guessing that those signals are the crystals," Rei answered, getting under her covers.

"Hmm, but we have to be in our double Elite forms to search for them. We can't search for them during the day," Minako pointed out.

"Then we'll search in the cover of the night," Makoto giggled.

"How poetic, Mako-chan," Rei laughed along with Minako.

"What can I say, I'm a poet and didn't know it!"

"Mako-chan, you are too funny," Minako shook her head.

Makoto sighed. "Let's just get some sleep. We'll check this out tomorrow."

"Should we tell the others?" Minako asked as she yawned and hopped into her own bed.

The other two were silent, as if contemplating.

"No, we'll speak nothing of it, then check it out tomorrow night. Then if we're right, we'll tell the others. If we're not, we forget about it," Rei snuggled into her warm bed.

"You know that the Demons know that we're going to be going after them also. They'll pop up wherever we go," Makoto said, remembering that they were more powerful than she and the other Angels. That is, when they're not in their double Elite forms.

"That'll come when it comes, now get some sleep." Rei closed her eyes as sleep consumed her and her three friends.

……………………………..

I know it's short, but hey, it works. This was basically just a catch up on what all is happening. Meet some new characters learn some new secrets, just a review of all of the information. Well, review and tell me what you think!

EternalHime

P.S. sorry I don't use symbols. When I put them in my stories, they don't show up when I put them on So I just decided to use periods. .


	11. Kidnapped and stabbed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 11

The next morning was a hot one. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, even the birds seemed to be flying slower.

"Goodness! What is up with this heat?!" Makoto asked. She had her legs slung over the arm of a chair and her head lolling off the other. Her hand limply brushed the ground.

"Maybe we should go swimming," Usagi suggested from her position on the floor.

"Usa, we don't own bathing suits," Rei spoke as if it pained her to do so.

"So?" came Usagi's reply.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Though I bet everywhere is packed," Ami said, wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"If we do go somewhere, you'll have to drag me there," Minako mumbled from the couch.

"That can be arranged," Rei smirked.

"Rei, not funny!" Minako yelled, then panted as if she had just run a marathon.

"Let's just find some water somewhere," Usagi said, slowly getting up.

The other Angels groaned but followed her lead. Slowly they made their way to Usagi and Ami's door and stepped out.

"Even with the air conditioning it's still burning up," Rei said as she pressed the elevator button.

"No kidding. I don't even want to thing about what it's like outside," Makoto groaned, stepping into the elevator and leaning against the back wall after the doors opened.

It was silent after Makoto's comment except for the hum of silent elevator music.

When there was a ding, indicating that the elevator doors had opened, the five stepped into the lobby and out the door.

After the first few steps it felt like someone had placed five chairs on their back.

"Ugh, we better find some water fast," Minako said looking around for anything that resembled water.

"Yeah, I feel like a fish out of water," Ami mumbled following her friends in their search.

About ten minutes later Minako spotted a small lake, filled with people.

"Ah! Look guys! Water!" Quickly she began to run over to the lake.

"Mina-chan! Wait up!" Makoto yelled as she and the other three followed their blond friend.

When they reached Minako she was already taking off her skirt and shirt.

"Minako! You can't take your clothes off like that! We're Ang—." Quickly Rei placed her hand over Ami's mouth before she could yell the rest of her sentence.

"Ami-chan, come on. Right now it's so hot I don't care if I have to strip down into my undies and a bra. You should do the same," she said as she followed Minako and began to take her clothes off.

"Yeah Ami! If you can't lead then follow!" Usagi giggled as she followed Rei.

The two remaining Angel's sweatdropped. Ami heard Makoto sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this." With that Makoto stripped down into her underwear and bra and hopped into the cool water.

"Oh whatever," Ami said as she followed her friends into the water.

"See? Now isn't this a lot better?" Minako said floating with her arms spread wide.

"Mmm, yeah," Usagi said as she began to take down her odango's. Minako and Makoto followed as they too took their hair down.

"Ah, this feels so nice," Makoto mumbled dipping her head under the water once again.

No words were spoken as the Angels relished in the cool, blue waters. Ripplets of water appeared at every small movement like soft caresses of silk.

Rei closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling. It was a perfect moment… almost. A soft tingle formed in the back of her head and her eye's immediately opened.

Quickly she righted herself from where she had once been floating and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong Rei?" Usagi asked as she too righted herself.

"Get down," Rei responded calmly, quickly ducking so that only her eyes and nose were above the water.

Knowing that this was no joke the other four Angels followed her and looked in the direction that she was looking in. Two men walked into their view and almost immediately the sky began to darken. These were two men that the Angel's immediately recognized.

"It's them," Rei mumbled, looking around at all of the families in the lake who were looking at the sky confused.

"We have to get everyone out of here or else they'll get hurt. Ami, conjure up some rain and a chill. Mako-chan, start the storm," Minako instructed.

"Right," the two said. Ami closed her eyes and the other four Angels could feel the hum of energy radiating off of her. Slowly drops of rain began to fall from the sky and it became cooler.

Ami opened her eyes as Makoto closed hers. Lightning began to stream across the sky and thunder lightly rumbled in the background.

Families began to get out of the water, grabbing their belongings and running to their cars.

Ami made the rain come down harder and Makoto made more lightning and the thunder louder.

The Angels looked to where the class two Demons had once been only to see that there were now five men standing there.

"Oh man," Usagi groaned as the Angels hopped out of the water when a beam of fire hit where they once were.

"We have to change into our double Elite forms or else we have no chance!" Rei called out as she began to imagine her staff and immediately everything fell into place. Her dress formed around her and was yellow instead of her usual blood red and her eyes changed to a pure yellow.

"LightWave!" she called out as a yellow beam shot out towards the five men.

Before the beam reached the men they all jumped away and immediately the fight began.

……………………………………

Ami immediately imagined her staff. Her dress formed around her, but instead of her usual blue, it was a dark green, as well as her eyes.

Her staff appeared in her hand and she pointed it towards the Demon that had followed her.

"StormWake!" she called out as a green beam shot out towards him. He dodged it quickly and attacked with his own power. Ami dodged and found that when she had changed into her double Elite form it was so much easier to move.

A katana appeared in his hands and Ami made her two curved swords appear and her staff disappear.

He lunged at her and Ami blocked by crossing her two swords in front of her. The parted and Ami took on the advance. Their swords clanged as they hit each other many times. Ami made a move to slice towards his chest but missed. A whistling sound reverberated from her sword and the Demon put his hands on his ears in irritation. Ami took this as a chance to advance, ignoring the fact that she had no idea of what she had just done. She once again sliced across his chest, blood spurting from his newfound wound.

It didn't seem to bother him as the whistling sound stopped and he began to fight with more speed. Ami did as many maneuvers as she could to keep out of his reach but some how each time he would be right there in front of her.

Ami imagined her swords to disappear and her staff to appear. But in that short amount of time that she didn't have a weapon, the Demon took the chance and plunged his katana into her stomach.

Ami gasped as she looked down at the sword in her stomach. Gingerly she touched the wound with a shaking hand, producing a large amount of blood on her fingertips. She looked up at him in horror as he smirked and yanked his weapon out of her flesh.

"FireDancer!" Makoto called as her staff appeared in her hands and her dress turned into a pinkish red color, but her eyes a deep red.

A red beam shot from the tip and out towards the Demon in front of her who just turned into a wolf and quickly dodged the blast.

"Oh great, not this again," Makoto mumbled to herself as the wolf lunged at her. She dodged and made a move to hit him with her staff but he dodged once more.

'Is that all you've got?' his voice said in her head mockingly.

"Damn Bemmu Carut's," Makoto mumbled to herself once more as she imagined her staff away and three daggers in her hands. She threw two of them at him quickly, him dodging easily but she threw the third at his face, it turning to the side as a red line appeared under his eye.

"Come on puppy," she mocked as she imagined her bow and arrows. Knocking an arrow, she fired at the growling animal before her, just barely missing. He lunged towards her neck but Makoto held his head back with her bow. In the process of keeping his head in her bow she saw one of the

Demons shove a katana through Ami's stomach.

"No!" She cried in anger, trying to push Duo off of her. She gave up a good struggle but Duo turned back into a 'human' and held her down.

The other three Angles, hearing her cry, looked towards her, then towards Ami. Giving off their own cries they ran over to their friend, ignoring the Demons they were once fighting.

"Perfect," Makoto heard Duo whisper as he covered her mouth and nose. Makoto struggled once more, trying to get a breath, but failed, falling limp in Duo's arms. Slowly, while others were worrying over their friend, he picked up the brunette and began on his way back to their cave.

His fellow Demons, seeing that his job was done, immediately began to follow. The Angel's paid them no mind, only worrying about the welfare of their friend.

"Ami! Come on Ami, speak to me!" Usagi cried, placing the blue haired girl's head in her lap.

"We have to get her back to the inn immediately!" Rei said, picking Ami's body up. "Here Mako-chan, you've got to carry her. We'll get there faster," Rei said again, turning around expecting to see her friend there. But when she turned around, she didn't see the usual tall brunette.

Rei looked around frantically. "Makoto?" she called. "Makoto!"

"We don't have time for this! She's probably fine; let's get Ami to the inn. We'll have to transport her." Minako had Rei place Ami on the ground, and grabbed her friend's hands.

"Right," Rei said as she looked her shoulder, towards the way she had seen the Demons disappear to, with concern. 'Makoto,' she thought. 'Where are you?'

………………………………………………..

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but something terrible happened on Friday, August thirteenth. (Yes, Friday the thirteenth.) My dear friend Natalia died in an accident on her trip in Spain so I have been a bit busy with other things.

Nat, I miss you and love you. Remembrance NEVER dies… R.I.P N R-L #17

12/18/1990 – 8/13/2004

EternalHime


	12. Chained and annoyed

Ahaha! I'm back and you know it! I actually caught strep throat and had A LOT of soccer to do. But I'm back now with another exciting chapter!!!! Goody! Okay, now it's time to read.

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ELITE ANGELS, ELITE DEMONS

Chapter 12

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rei sighed as she brought her clasped hands to her face, resting her elbows on her knees. Ami still hadn't awoken and Makoto hadn't showed up yet. She had done all in her knowledge of healing, but Ami was usually the doctor when it came to things. She just hoped that her friend would get better.

Luckily the wound hadn't been infected, but it was serious damage. Ami would be out of the fights probably for the rest of the mission. The Angels had been dilly-dallying and hadn't gotten the job done. Now was the time to stop screwing around and get it over with.

But for the time being they would have to sit low, hide from the Demons for a while until their team was fully recovered.

Rei was carefully brought out of her thoughts by Minako's cold hand on her shoulder. The smaller blonde didn't look so well. She had bags under her eyes and was awfully pale, her hair having long lost its usual shine.

"What is it Minako?" Rei asked softly looking into her friend's sad and worried eyes. She had never seen the usual bright and bubbly blonde like this and to tell the truth, it kind of scared her.

She was usually the one to say, 'Come on guys! Pick up your heads, we'll get through this!' But now, it seemed like that was a whole different person. That was the real Minako. The girl standing in front of Rei was not the Angel of Venus, just another moping, average girl sad about the condition they were in.

"Usagi and I were thinking about going to get some food. What would you like?" Even her voice sounded different. It was low and shaky as if she were going to cry after each word.

Rei sighed once more shrugging Minako's hand off of her shoulder. Standing up she placed her hands on either side of not-so-Minako's shoulders.

"Minako, get a hold of yourself! We have been through worse. A lot worse. Come one girl, snap out of it!" Rei surprised herself at how calm and soft her voice sounded. Sure she had meant to say it that way, but usually it came out in an obnoxious yell.

Minako's shoulders seemed to slump as Rei took her hands away. "I know, I know. It's just with Ami hurt and Makoto gone…"

Rei knew what she meant. Minako and Makoto had created a sort of bond over the years. The two friends were probably the two Angels that had kept in touch mostly when they had gone to Heaven.

"I'm just scared is all."

"I know Minako, so am I. But we have to be strong, okay? Ami will recover and we'll get Makoto back. It'll all happen in due time," Rei encouraged, giving her long time friend a hug.

Minako grinned and her whole body seemed to fill up with color. "Thanks Rei, but you still haven't answered my question. And you might want to hurry up, Usagi's about to blow."

Rei smirked. FINALLY, Minako was back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Makoto woke up cold and shivering. She could tell that she was no longer in her Elite form and back in her regular clothes. Now, where was she? She couldn't see a thing! It was pitch black.

Bringing her hand in to make a little ball of lightning, she found that her hands were shackled to the wall behind her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she groaned but was happy to find that she didn't have anything over her mouth. She almost jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke up.

"Hmm, it seems like you're awake," he spoke in a sort of mocking way.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "No, I'm asleep."

"Don't get smart with me. I hold your very life in my hands." A small ball of red light shone by his face, erasing Duo's usual lively features with those of haunting shadows.

"Like you would harm me. I'm shackled here for a reason, aren't I?" Makoto spat back trying to wrench her hands free from their bindings.

"You're smarter than you look –."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Makoto almost lunged at him, making her arms ache from being bound to the wall.

"Oh come on, you're ruining the moment! It was so cool until you had to mess it up!" Duo seemed to whine, making the ball of light fade and dim lights surround the cave.

"Huh?" Makoto uttered, unable to suppress her surprise. "What is going on? You were just acting?"

"Well yeah, and it sounded really cool didn't it?" Duo placed his hands on his hips. "How did I do?"

"Eh," Makoto put her fingers together. "You came on a little strong at the beginning," she explained.

"Really? Was it too much with the darkness and eerie voice?"

"No," Makoto tilted her head to the side. "Well yeah, you know, just for future reference."

"Ah, thanks."

Makoto shook her head. "What the— no! What am I doing? Let me go!" she screamed, trying to get loose.

"Unbreakable chains, made 'em in Hell. You won't be able to get out, they absorb your power if you try to use it," Duo explained.

Makoto sighed. "How am I going to get out of here?"

"You're not," was Duo's reply from a couch in the corner. He was currently reading an Earth magazine.

"Excuse me," Makoto would have placed her hands on her hips if she could. "But I was not talking to you, I was talking to myself, so if you could kindly butt out…"

"Um, if you're going to speak out loud then I'm going to answer you," Duo replied, keeping his eyes on the page he was reading. "And plus, it's kind of weird for you to be speaking to yourself."

"Shut up," Makoto snapped. She hung her head. This man was creepy! How was she going to get out of here?

"You're not," she heard Duo say.

"Ugh!" she screamed. "Stay out of my head! It's rude!"

"Rude, shmood. I don't give a damn," Duo was beginning to become annoyed with this girl.

"Ass hole," she mumbled.

"I heard that!" Duo frowned. He licked his finger and flipped the page of the magazine.

"Well why do you think I said it?" Makoto yelled.

Duo sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…………………………

Alright, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy.

Well, hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome . Oh and I re did the first few chapters. I went over and read them. The were horrible! ; so I fixed them the best I could. I didn't have much time to do so.

EternalHime


End file.
